Possible Manipulation
by whitem
Summary: Kim is not acting like herself. Why is she this way, and who did this to her? To answer this, you'll have to read to find out... Epilogue posted, story now complete? At least this part is.
1. Chapter 1

Well folks, my first new story of 2012. Once again, I originally planned to write at a later time, but the Bunny decided to knock on my door a bit earlier than expected.

Dsiclaimer: If y'all didn't know by now, I have no monetary connection with the Kim Possible Franchise…

Chapter 1

Upperton University, Upperton Colorado, approximately 11:00 am on a Tuesday, a young blond boy stepped into the campus' Bueno Nacho. He walked up to the counter to place his order.

A young girl with curly black hair was behind the register. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I take your order?"

"Hey there, Felicia." Ron said with a smile. "Could I get a double bean and cheese burrito, please?"

The employee's hand hovered over the register momentarily, and she then looked at her customer. "Are you sure about that Ronald? I distinctly remember you being in here with your girlfriend Kim just a few days ago, and you tried ordering this exact same thing. If I remember right, her reaction was, and I quote 'Ronald Dean Stoppable, if you eat that monstrosity you are NOT riding in the car with me for the next TWO days!'"

Ron leaned into her almost conspiratorially and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and showed Felicia the label. "Secret ingredient." He whispered.

"Does that stuff really work?" The dark haired girl asked with an air of trepidation.

He leaned back, pocketed the small bottle and smiled. "Bean Eze is the best stuff ever invented. Last week I had a bean Tostada right before going to bed, and nothing happened. Not a toot… nothing! Kim wasn't the wiser."

Felicia giggled a little and then a surprised look appeared on her face. "Wait… you and Kim… in bed… together?"

"Oops…" Ron immediately knew that he shouldn't have said that.

"Relax, Lover Boy…" The young girl said with a smile. "I think anyone on campus who has seen both of you together don't believe the story that the two of you are living in separate apartments.

"Really?" Both of Ron's eyebrows rose.

"Really." Was the matter-of-fact answer.

"Okay then… So… can I get soda with that too?" A nervous smile crossed his features.

…x x x x…

Ron sat down at the usual spot he and Kim would sit, and a smile crossed his face as if he was remembering something. Just as he was about to bite into the burrito, the door of the establishment slammed open, and Ron looked up in surprise. There was his girlfriend Kim Possible, and she did not have a happy look on her face.

"I knew I'd find you here." As Kim walked over to his table, Ron saw that she was dressed in what looked like Mission Gear, yet it wasn't what she usually wore. What she had on was a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt with ¾ length sleeves. Around her waist was a utility belt and she had on a pair of heavy black boots.

"We have a mission?" The blond boy said while nervously setting down the burrito. "I see you have new Mission clothes again…"

He was interrupted as Kim reached behind her back and brought around something that Ron never in his life thought he would see in Kim Possible's hands, a pistol. A very large pistol, in fact, and it had a long thick tube attached to the front.

"Kim? What are you doing with…" His voice cut off when a bullet slammed into his skull.

Kim stood over her target for a moment, and took a deep breath before holstering the weapon.

…x x x x…

A loud "Clack" was then heard, and bright lights came on overhead. The walls of the Bueno Nacho lay down, and a voice boomed over a hidden speaker system. "Nice job Miss Possible, but you hesitated for half a second before pulling the trigger. Let's reset and try this again. Everyone back to your places!"

The blond boy sat up, wiped the small red splotch on his forehead off and carried the tray back to the counter.

Next chapter: Prequel time!

I know this is quite short, but it was meant to catch everybody's attention. It's what you might call a "Teaser", as it were.

…heavy sigh… Back to having three stories going on at one time. Oh well…


	2. Chapter 2

No Author Notes here this time around.

Let me shout a big Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter: bigherb81, Stormchaser90, Mr. Wizard, Reader101w, CajunBear73, madmopar, loonytunecrazy, Katsumara, Invader Johnny, Shrike176, kim's 1 fan, Riplakish, Hubblehugger2011, and Thomas Linquist. As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved with the show… yadda yadda…

Chapter 2

Approximately one month prior to Chapter 1…

Kim stepped out of Dr. Director's office with a scowl on her face. The "Ears Only" meeting between the two of them ended with her having to give information to both Ron and her family that she did not like. Normally Dr. Director didn't mind if family and friends were informed of her missions. But this one was so hush-hush, Kim had to come up with… a lie.

Of course Betty Director didn't like to call it lying, she preferred to use the word "Dis-information". The red head drove the rest of the way home wondering what to tell everyone.

…x x x x…

Kim decided to tell everyone at the same time, so she had Ron come over to her house that evening for dinner. Everyone was finishing eating when she finally stood up at the table and spoke.

"Everyone… I… have something I need to let you know." When no one in the group said anything, she continued. "GJ has asked me to go on a 'Special Mission'. It's going to be something that I need to do alone, and it will take me two weeks to complete, maybe three."

Immediately she was bombarded with questions and comments. "This is outrageous!" "How can they ask this of you? What about your course work and classes?" "I've got half a mind to march over there and give this Dr. Director a piece of my mind." "When do you leave?" And, "Can we use the Sloth while your gone?" Kim noticed right away that while her entire family was speaking their opinion and asking questions, Ron never said a word.

The young red head took a deep breath before answering. "First off, Mom… GJ already spoke with my teachers and professors and everything concerning my college courses has been addressed. I'm sorry Daddy, but getting upset over the situation doesn't change anything, and I have a feeling if you go over to GJ, they will just turn you right back around without giving you any answers. And Tweebs… your question about my car? No, you cannot use it, work on it, or improve on it in any way, fashion, or form." Twin "Aww Mann's" came from her siblings.

She then looked at her boyfriend. "Ron? I didn't hear you say or ask anything?"

The blond boy took a breath. "Kim… I trust that Dr. Director will not put you into a dangerous situation that she thinks you can't get out of. I'm a little upset over the fact that I can't go with you, 'cuz I normally have your back. Solo missions can be dangerous. We've done them before, but they didn't last longer than a day or two. Now you're going to be gone for two weeks, maybe three? Will you be in contact with anyone during this time?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Kim replied with her head down. She could tell that Ron wasn't at all comfortable with her being gone this long. "Not even Wade. In fact, I'm going in Dark, no communication with anyone"

Ron had another question. "What if any missions crop up before, and after you leave?"

"Well, any missions that occur before the three days prior to leaving are up, GJ wants me to take them only if it looks like they won't last longer than a couple days. If I can't leave when I'm scheduled to, a lot of reconnaissance that GJ performed will have to be scrapped and the mission scrubbed. Betty Director told me that this wasn't an option. Any missions after I leave, I trust that you and Wade can handle it. If need be, you can call in outside help." Kim sat down and took Ron's hand, speaking directly to him. "Ron… I know this must be hard on you. We're almost never apart, and I usually tell you everything. But after what Betty told me in strict confidence, I realize the reason for all of this. Please… trust me."

"You know I do Kim, I always will." With that said, his girlfriend leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. The Tweebs responded simultaneously with "Ewwww"

"You know we don't like this either." Her mom said while holding her husband's hand. "But if you trust what Dr. Director wants you to do is necessary and not life-threatening for you, then we trust her as well." It appeared that James was about to say something, but he was effectively silenced by a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Thanks everyone for understanding." Kim then got up and walked around behind her parents where she gave them a hug. She then went behind her brothers and wrapped an arm around each of their necks, pulling them into an embrace as well. They weakly protested, but let their sister squeeze.

Unknown to each other, each twin spoke into one of their sister's ears at the same time. "Be careful Sis, and we'll see you in three weeks." It was a bit weird hearing the exact same sentence at the exact same time in different ears, but the sentiment brought a smile to her face, along with a tear.

…x x x x…

About an hour after dinner, while the two teens were relaxing and watching TV, the Kimmunicator sounded it's unique signal.

Beep, beep, bee deep…

"Ugh…" issued from Kim's mouth as she reached over her boyfriend to get the wrist unit off the end table. She had taken it off while watching television in an attempt to get more comfortable. "What's the sitch Wade?"

The young tech genius looked genuinely apologetic. "Sorry to interrupt your downtime Kim, but I've got something here that needs you and Ron's attention. Remember Dr. Bortel? The guy who invented the Moodulators?"

"Yeeeahhh…" Kim eyed the small screen warily. "What's he invented now that could be ferociously unethical?"

"Oh he hasn't invented anything yet, per se. But he did have some schematics and…"

"Let me guess, the drawings are missing." Ron finished from behind Kim's shoulder, where he had been paying attention.

"Give the blond kid a door-prize." Wade responded with a grin.

"Do we need to even ask what the schematics are for?" Kim asked, knowing where the conversation might be heading.

"Well, given Dr. Bortel's history, I would guess it had something to do with either mind or mood manipulation, but I'm actually not sure. The Dr. was hush hush about that part. He just wanted the two of you to go to his laboratory and see what kind of evidence you find."

"Well that's a bit odd." Kim's brow furrowed a bit before continuing. "Think it might be Drakken again?"

"No idea Kim. How about we talk after you get there. Your ride should arrive in a few minutes, giving you just enough time to change into Mission clothes."

…x x x x…

The teen heroes arrived just outside of Dr. Bortel's laboratory in a helicopter that he himself had chartered for the young teens.

"Miss Possible! Mr. Stoppable… So good to see the two of you again." The diminutive scientist greeted the young heroes in his thick accent while shaking each of their hands. "I'm sorry t have to call you here again, but I seemed to have… ahem… lost something rather important."

"Where did you last have the schematics, Dr. Bortel?" Kim wanted to get right to business, as she wanted to figure this out quickly before having to start her solo mission with GJ.

"Right this way." Dr. Cyrus Bortel led the two teens into his house, and after taking an elevator down a couple floors, all three arrived in the scientist's lab. He pointed to a wall safe, which had its door wide open.

"No sign of forced entry…" Kim said out loud to herself while approaching the safe. She motioned to Ron and Rufus to check the rest of the room, and then Kim pulled out what looked like a small ball with a nozzle from her utility belt. She squeezed the ball forcing out a fine mist of white dust that covered the dial on the door. After a few seconds the dust settled and she could see fingerprints around the dial and on the door.

Kim then brought her wrist Kimmunicator up to where she had sprayed the powder. "Wade, scan these finger prints, please and thank-you."

After a blue light scanned the area, Wade popped onto the screen. "I only see Dr. Bortel's prints Kim. I **do** see some smudged areas which could be from gloved fingers."

"Well, so much for this being easy." The red head groused, and then looked back at Dr. Bortel. "I don't suppose you have a security system that has cameras?"

The scientist dropped his head. "I do, but the system just happened to be down for repairs when this occurred."

"Well **that's** inconvenient." Ron said while walking up to Kim. "I didn't see anything that seemed out of place Kim. Anything thing else you want me to…"

Suddenly they all heard Rufus chirping loudly from a wastebasket next to Dr. Bortel's desk. "Over here!" He came out of the basket with what looked like a business card in one of his paws.

Kim took the card from his little paw, and the mole rat scampered back into Ron's front pocket. She flipped it over and looked at both sides. "This card only says one thing… 'Troyia'. No phone number… No address either. Dr. Bortel, do you know who or what this might be?"

She handed it to the man, and he adjusted his glasses before looking at the card. "I have no idea. I don't remember ever seeing this card."

"Interesting." Kim took the card and put it into her front pocket. "I'll have Wade analyze this when we get back. Maybe he can track down who printed it.

"Dr. Bortel?" Kim asked, making the scientist turn towards her. "I need to ask, what were the schematics for?"

"I… hesitate to tell you Miss Possible." He replied, trying not to answer.

"Does it have something to do with mind or mood manipulation Dr.?" Kim's stance told the scientist he had better answer, or else.

"S… sort of." At this point he looked more than a little guilty. "I based this system on the Moodulators that I invented a few years ago, only this time the person holding the transmitter could merely place a suggestion inside the person's mind who has the receiver. By no means is the one holding the transmitter forcing the other to do something, they are only planting the suggestion. It's designed to let the receiver decide whether they wish to perform what the other has suggested."

Ron brought his hand up and asked the obvious question. "So, wouldn't that be the same as one person asking another to do something person to person?"

"Ahh… the beauty of this system is that no one can hear the suggestion, or interrupt the signal, such as if it were a phone call or an email. Complete hack-proof communication, and it's directly into the receiver's brain! Ingenious! No?"

"Uhh… no." The young red head replied. "Dr. Bortel, do you realize what a villain could do with this kind of communication?"

The scientist looked at Kim, imploring her for an answer, and she obliged. "They could easily communicate with any of their henchmen and direct attacks on installations or individuals. You say the signal is hack-proof? Can it be blocked with anything?"

"No, it cannot." He said in a no-nonsense manner, looking almost as if he was proud of himself. "In fact, the transmitter and receiver could be on opposite sides of the earth and the signal would still be received. But who would want to use it for such nefarious deeds in the first place?"

Kim took the business card out of her pocket, and looked at what was written one more time. "Who indeed…"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Hopefully this gets everyone's 'Detective Caps' on… Who's going to figure this out first? **Author laughs evilly**<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It took a bit longer for me to get this written and posted. Sorry 'bout that…

Let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the previous chapter: readerjunkie, CajunBear73, bigherb81. Katsumara, Reader101w, Invader Johnny, Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, and madmopar… Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: How 'bout I just have you refer to the previous chapter? (I'm lazy…)

Chapter 3

After returning back to Middleton, Kim realized that one day of the three she had before the big GJ mission was now shot. She went to bed hoping that Wade would find out something concerning the card Rufus found, and this mystery would quickly be solved. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Beep Beep Bee Deep…

A slender hand snaked out from under red covers as Kim initially slapped her alarm next to her bed. The Kimmunicator sounded a second time before she realized it wasn't her now damaged alarm clock that had woken her from her slumber.

She pulled the wrist unit under the covers, where she did not want to leave. "Uz up Made?"

"Kim? Is that you?" The tech genius asked, confused by her response. "Why is it so dark, and why did you just call me 'Made'?"

Throwing the covers down and off of her face, the red head took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across her face. She shook her head in an attempt to release the grip of sleep from her befuddled brain. Without opening her eyes, Kim tried to respond a bit more clearly.

"What's up Wade?" She rubbed at her still sleepy eyes.

"Wow Kim… you must have really been sleeping hard." He indicated the tangled mess of her hair, of which the red head apparently didn't care about at this point.

The look she gave him caused Wade to second guess his initial reaction. "Your hairstyle critique not withstanding Wade, what have you got for me?"

"Not Much Kim." The young tech genius then took a bite of a muffin. "I've run an analysis on the card, and it was made from a standard stock. No way to effectively trace where it came from, or the lettering. It could have been made by any of a hundred different printers."

"So it was homemade?" The red head asked while moving to a more upright position, and at the same time regaining more of her faculties.

"That's my guess. This person was good enough to use common products that left no discernable differences that could be traced." Wade then took a swig of what looked like orange juice to Kim. _At least he drinks something other than soda once in a while._ "Sorry for waking you up, but I thought you at least wanted to know what I **didn't** find."

"That's OK Wade. I needed to get up anyway. And sometimes **no** information is at least **some** information." Kim then proceeded to get out of bed and walk towards her bathroom while finishing the call. "I'm going to give Ron a yell, and maybe we can relax some today and just hang out together. It sucks that all this is going on taking time away from us being together before I go on that GJ mission. Thanks again Wade, I'll talk to you later."

…x x x x…

That same morning at GJ Headquarters…

Dr. Elizabeth Director rubbed the bridge of her nose before taking another swig of her steaming cup of coffee. She hated reading these daily inventory reports, but it had to be done. At least this particular report she was looking at had been converted to a digital copy, unlike some of the others she had to go through.

She glanced at the stack of papers to her left. "I'll be glad when all reports are finally converted to digital copies." She said out loud to no one and turned back to the report she was currently reviewing. Betty was now going over Section 2 of the warehouse that stored various devices that were confiscated from Dr. Drakken's lairs, and she was currently going over the L's in the H – N section.

Some things were listed by the name that Drakken had given his inventions, and others that GJ had no idea how to categorize, they made up a category/name of their own. "Let's see here… Laser Mark IV, check. Laser Mark IX, check. Lather, Rinse, Obey… check. Leather products (She shuddered inwardly when looking at the individual items listed)… check. Little…" Something suddenly registered to her that one item was a bit off.

Her eyes scanned back to Lather, Rinse, Obey, the mind control shampoo that Drakken invented a while ago. Under this was also listed a concentrated variant of the substance. She looked at the numbers again and immediately Dr. Director was glad she double-checked. One container of the concentrated substance was weighing about half a gram light. She narrowed her eye and clicked on the File icon next to the listing, and checked some of the substance's properties.

Within two seconds she called the one person who was in charge of the team that conducted these inventory checks, Will Du.

…x x x x…

Will stood in front of Dr. Director's desk ramrod straight. All he knew was that Dr. Director had summoned him, saying he needed to be there ASAP. Dr. Director was in her restroom and walked out, wiping her hands.

"Agent Du… I'm glad you're here on time. Sorry for not being available when you arrived." She tossed a paper towel into a small trashcan. "Nature called."

"That's quite alright Ma'am." Will replied in his usual formal tone.

Betty Director sat down in her chair and motioned for Will to be seated as well. "How is your High School Physics?"

"Uhh… Ma'am?" Will was confused by her direct question.

The one-eyed woman leaned closer to him across her desk. "How is your High School Physics?"

"I… actually completed a Junior level Physics class in college, Ma'am. Received a B+ for a grade." He was definitely confused by his boss' line of questioning.

"Hmm. Then how is it that you know nothing of the phrase 'Specific Gravity'?"

In a matter of only one or two seconds Will spouted off a general description of the phrase. "A numerical value assigned to a liquid, based on water, which has a Specific Gravity of 1. Anything heavier than water is above a 1, anything lighter than water is less than 1. Why do you ask, Ma'am?"

"So…" Dr. Director continued, while standing from her chair. "If something had the Specific Gravity of 5.75, it would be heavier than water, correct?" Will nodded, still unsure where she was coming from.

"And anything heavier than water would essentially have no evaporation effect, correct?" Will Du slowly nodded at her reasoning. "So Will… can you tell me why a difference of .49 grams of a substance that has a specific gravity of 5.75 would be recorded as a result of 'Evaporation'?" By now Dr. Director had a hand on one corner of her desk, and she was leaning dangerously close to Will's face.

"… err… uhh… Can you give me more details of what you are referring to, Ma'am?" By now Betty Director's 'Number One' agent was visibly sweating.

Dr. Director said nothing and swiveled the computer screen on her desk so that Will could see. On the screen was a list of Inventories of Dr. Drakken's failed schemes, and one was highlighted in yellow so it could be easily read.

"Taking into consideration our previous discussion, I would love to hear your explanation of this Data entry."

…x x x x…

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were… well let's just say… 'Relaxing'… in a manner that only a male and female teenager that were in love could relax.

"You know Kim…" Ron said between kisses, "I really wish we could just… (kiss)… run off somewhere and… (kiss)… be together without any… (kiss)… distractions." (Really big kiss)

The sound of contentment from his girlfriend told Ron that he did something she liked, but it was her that broke away from the bliss. "Me too Baby. But why did you bring that up now?"

"Well… I just saw your brothers run past the sliding glass door to your backyard pushing a wheelbarrow full of what looked like water balloons. At least I **hope** its water that's in them. But knowing your brothers…" He purposefully left the end of his sentence hanging.

At first Kim wanted to ask her boyfriend why his eyes were open while they were kissing, but she figured she could talk to him later about that. For now she said, "Stay here Ron… I'm going to see what they're up too. If I'm right, don't open the front door until I call you." Before the blond could say anything, Kim was off in a flash to stalk the Tweeb Terrors.

While sitting on the couch watching an old rerun of Captain Constellation (it wasn't one of the best episodes, in which Mr. Nylok had his brain removed by an unknown alien race, and was forced into serving the aliens by running their outdated computer system) Ron waited for the signal. He could hear on one end of the house the squeaking sound of a pulley system, and then he heard the stomping of two sets of feet across the roof. They were immediately followed by the nearly imperceptible sound of soft footfalls, which he figured was Kim.

Then he heard a thump in the back yard, and a few seconds later he heard Kim's voice near the front door. "Jim? Tim? Where are you guys! Wade's here and he wants your advice on a rocket system he's working on!"

The scuffling of feet on the roof made Ron almost laugh out loud. _Good one Kim._

About a minute later Ron could hear the Tweebs near the front door. "Where's Wade Kim? Where's the rocket? Is it Hydrogen or Peroxide powered?"

Ron was probably the only person in the world who could hear the mirth in Kim's voice when she called out, "Hey Ron! Wades going to be here soon and he will need help carrying a few things in!"

It only took a few seconds for Ron to get to the door, and he had to take a few more seconds to wipe the smile off of his face before opening the door. Something really funny was about to happen, and he didn't want to give anything away.

He opened the door, which caused the Possible twins to turn towards him, and behind them Ron saw Kim take aim with her wrist Kimmunicator and activate the small laser. A look on her face gave Ron the impression to back up a few steps, so he did so… just before about thirty water balloons came crashing down on the Tweebs… each one filled with soapy water.

Ron was quick enough to slam the door shut so none of the sudsy water came into the house, and after he heard the last balloon fall, he tentatively opened the door to see the devastation. Sure enough, it was complete.

Both Jim and Tim stood in shock, soaked from head to toe in suds. "But how…" Jim sputtered, bubbles flying from his lips. "Did you guys know!" Tim finished, throwing out even more white spheres of soapy water.

Ron stepped through the door and outside before taking the opportunity to answer. "One… The two of you can't get past ol' Eagle Eye Stoppable. Two… These big ears of mine aren't only cute, but they can hear quite well too." Kim tried to hide her amusement at this comment. "And three…"

At this point in time one final balloon that hadn't fallen decided to release itself from the wheelbarrow that was mounted to the roof, and smacked Ron squarely on top of the head, essentially silencing him. Kim couldn't hold back her mirth anymore and released her laughter. She didn't even notice Ron take aim with a handful of soapy water he had wrung from his hair.

Kim separated her now wet locks away from her face so she could glare at her boyfriend, who immediately took half a step backwards, only to realize the door had shut behind him.

The red head slowly advanced. "Umm… Kim… It, it was just a joke. When I heard you laughing I figured you'd want to join in the fun so I… I…"

When his fuming girlfriend was only inches from his face, Ron instinctively covered himself with his arms, hoping to get out of the situation unscathed. With his eyes closed, Ron felt his shirt being pulled away from his chest, then he felt cold… yes, very cold… sudsy water suddenly flow down his chest, his stomach, and into his pants.

Finally Ron opened his eyes and saw green eyes… humorous green eyes, which were backed by an almost evil smile on Kim's face. She had taken her hair and wrung it out into his shirt. She flipped her hair back and gave Ron a look that said 'So now whatcha gonna do?' Before Ron could even think of a response, all four were interrupted by the sound of the Kimmunicator.

Beep Beep Bee Deep

"Aww Mann!" The Tweebs whined, and each dropped the extra water balloons they were holding onto that they had been carrying in their cargo shorts. Apparently they were preparing for a counter attack. "Fun's over…"

"What's up Wade?" Kim asked, wiping soapy water from her face before it ran into her eyes. (At least it was no-tear shampoo the Tweebs used)

"What happened Kim?" The boy asked, and before Kim responded, he answered his own question. "Jim and Tim?" The soaked red head just nodded. "Well… I wanted to let you know that GJ just informed me of the disappearance of something I think your familiar with."

…x x x x…

After cleaning themselves up, Kim and Ron went over to GJ Headquarters to talk directly with Betty Director. Wade had also alluded to some sort of clue that was found in relation to the theft of the concentrated mind control shampoo.

"So Betty, whatcha got?" Kim asked after her and Ron sat down in a couple of chairs opposite of Betty Director.

"Have you seen anything like this before? We found it tucked underneath one of the canisters of Drakken's mind control shampoo. It was almost missed." Dr. Director placed a white business card on the desk in front of Kim. There was one word written on one side in simple black lettering. "Mister".

To be continued…

* * *

><p>So now is everyone thoroughly confoosed? Hope so, 'cuz I am too. heh heh...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

No Author Notes here, but I do have something at the end of this chap…

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a Review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Sentinel103, sumer11, Katsumara, Invader Johnny, bigherb81, Anthony1l, readerjunkie, Dr. Rex Greylin, Reader101w, madmopar, and Mr. Wizard. Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters involved that are in the Kim Possible show…

Chapter 4

It was about 11 AM and Will was at home fuming! Betty Director told him to take the day off and figure out what was going on with the personnel in the warehouse. Essentially he was given a 'Working Holiday' for the rest of the day.

He had trusted the agents that worked under him, and he was upset at the fact that one of his subordinates had recorded a loss of Drakken's concentrated shampoo as evaporation. So now while he boiled some elbow macaroni for his own recipe of Mac & Cheese for lunch, he was going over the specifications and properties of the concentrate via his MePad.

It was when his eyes landed on the strictly controlled temperature of the liquid that a light bulb finally went off in his head. There was only one of two ways that the concentrate could have lost that much in weight, either some was physically removed or the temperature of the liquid was raised. Since there was a pressure release valve on the canister in case of the later, a gas form of the concentrate would have been released into the room. And if that occurred, there were air sensors placed all around the area to detect the release of any gases and none of those sensors tripped an alarm.

So that left the only other alternative, and that was that some of the liquid was physically removed, but this brought up a host of other questions. How was it removed, who removed it, and why.

Will checked his macaroni, and after seeing it was finished, he quickly drained the water, and placed it in the fridge. He had to get back to that warehouse and do some detective work, and it couldn't wait.

…x x x x…

Since Will didn't live very far from GJ Headquarters, it didn't take long for him to arrive. The guards at the front desk paid no mind to him when he arrived, as they weren't aware he had been told to take the day off.

He went directly to the secured room that housed the recording equipment that kept watch on almost every square foot of the installation. He sat down at a workstation, and after logging on he pulled up the recordings of the warehouse that held the concentrate and began to review the video of the night in question when it was determined that the disappearance occurred.

He didn't really want to view the eight-hour time block in real time, so he fast-forwarded by a factor of four. This way it would only take 2 hours, and hopefully something would stand out for him. If nothing did, he would then slow it down and check again.

He wished that the recording contained a wall clock in the background so he could double check the time on the recording, but alas there wasn't. So… he had to watch other things in the video in hopes of catching anything amiss.

About forty minutes into the sped up video, something caught Will's eye. Sitting on a shelf in the background was one of those hinged bird things that Drakken had on his desk in a lair. It was one of those quirky desk items that consisted of a hinged apparatus that looked like a bird dipping its beak into a glass. It continued to bob up and down, even in storage. He guessed that someone must tap the thing every once in a while just to keep it going.

He paused the recording, rewound, and watched again. Sure enough, he saw a hitch in the movement of the bird! He then played it back again in real time, and it was virtually undetectable unless you knew what to look for. When sped up though, the effect was amplified. Will doubted that if he was watching the recording in real time initially, he wouldn't have caught it. For once his impatience actually paid off.

He quickly transferred a recording of his findings to a thumb drive, pocketed it, and went to find Dr. Director.

…x x x x…

After Betty Director informed Kim and Ron of the business card they had found, along with the possible disappearance of some of Drakken's concentrated shampoo, all three of them had left her office and were walking down the hall. They didn't get very far before they ran into GJ's "Number One Agent".

"Agent Du…" Betty said with her eye narrowed. "I thought I told you to go home for the day and contemplate the situation we have."

"Oh but I did, Dr. Director… but I think I've found something that you should probably see." He led all three back into the Director's office and plugged his MePad, along with the thumb drive, into a projection system that displayed his screen onto a roll-up screen that Betty used for meetings.

It didn't take long for him to show the hitch in the recording, and just after the lights were turned back up so they could talk amongst each other, Kim's Kimmunicator bleeped. When she answered, Kim swore she saw Wade blushing.

"Something wrong Wade?" The younger of the two women in the room asked.

"I've been monitoring what Will found, and he's right Kim. I was actually trying to find something in the same video he was looking at, but I was watching in 'real time'. I don't think I would have seen that hitch in the recording either, it was so subtle."

"But what about the time stamp on the recording itself?" Dr. Director asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "That doesn't show any change in the time line of the video."

Wade spoke up from the Kimmunicator. "Kim… set me down by the projection system." She took off the wrist Kimmunicator and set it where Wade requested, and a small mechanical tube snaked out and plugged itself into the system. Now Wade could be seen on the screen, which was still in it's down position.

Wade continued. "Take a look at the time here on the screen." Wade's face disappeared and the time stamp was now enlarged, but they could still hear the young genius speaking. "Take a close look at these numbers. They've been altered digitally, and you can see the change in pixilation. Someone definitely knew what they were doing. It would take someone who specializes in video and picture manipulation to do this and…"

Will interrupted. "I think I might know who could have done this." Before saying anything else, Will went directly over to Betty's desk, picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "Is Agent Mohl available?" He was silent for a moment, and then hung up.

"Well?" Betty asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ron then started to ask the next obvious question. "Now who is this…"

"Agent Mohl is in charge of all video security for this building," Will explained, cutting Ron off, "And he definitely has the knowledge and capability to do what Mr. Load has suggested."

Kim wanted to quickly end this and stood up ready to go. "Well let's go talk to him."

"He… took the day off." Will replied a bit sheepishly.

While Will and Kim were talking with each other, Betty Director was on the phone. Everyone turned to her when they heard the receiver being set down on its cradle. "Now that's peculiar… there's no answer at his house. I say we go over there and do some investigating."

…x x x x…

Dr. Director and Will Du led the way to Agent Mohl's house with Kim and Ron in the Sloth behind them. On the way two Fire Trucks and an ambulance passed them. It was just a few minutes later, when they were closer, that they saw the black column of smoke from a house fire.

"You don't suppose…" Will wondered aloud, and sure enough it was the house of Agent Mohl.

…x x x x…

"Well I guess that answers everything, huh?" Ron said after everyone had a meeting with the Fire Chief. "A faulty gas valve on his heater leaked, and the gas was ignited when he tried to light a candle." Ron shook his head thinking about how fragile life was, and how easy it could be taken away.

"Yeah…" Kim responded with a shake of her head. The two were sitting in Bueno Nacho trying to relax after the day's events. "And then his body was found with the broken glass container that held the stolen concentrate. The Fire Chief was pretty sure the heat of the fire destroyed the contents. I was just glad that Wade was able to pick up trace elements confirming that it had contained the stuff.

"I know we haven't had much time alone these past couple of days, but I'm glad that we have all of tomorrow to be together before my solo mission. Betty considers this a 'Closed Case', but things just seem a little too pat for me." The red head took a deep breath. "But… At this point it's all out of our hands, and I want to spend the rest of my time alone… with my cute boyfriend before I'm gone for two weeks."

Ron leaned forward with a smile and pushed his near-empty plate of chili-cheese nachos out of the way. "Oh really? And just who **IS** this cute boyfriend you speak of?"

Kim leaned in to Ron's face, and she had this predatory grin that was almost… scary. "Oh… he's got these freckles that make me want to kiss each one, and his ears? Well, let's just say I wouldn't mind nibbling on them a bit as well. He's also got this shock of blond hair that's always a mess and…"

Before Kim could say anymore, she was silenced by a pair of lips that belonged to none other than Ron Stoppable. As their kiss deepened, the two teens didn't even notice the slurping sounds of Rufus as he cleaned off the plate of chili-cheese nachos. After all, he figured his two humans were done eating.

…x x x x…

Meanwhile, back at Global Justice…

Will Du addressed his Superior after they walked back into her office. "Dr. Director? I know that you consider this case as Closed, but I still have some concerns that…"

Dr. Director silenced him with a raise of her hand. "I know Will, I do too. But I didn't want Kimberly to worry anymore about this last case. I need her at the top of her game when she departs for this upcoming undercover mission. I'd like you to continue working on the case 'under the radar', as it were, and only report back to **me** anything you find. Do not… I repeat, **do not** contact Wade Load concerning this matter. Also, try to stay off of any computers attached to the Internet. I don't want any chance of what you're doing to get back to anyone on Team Possible. It's just not necessary at this point in time to involve them. Also, if you deem it neessary to consult with anyone else within GJ, be as discreet as possible, and chose those you talk to very carefully. Agent Mohl may not have been the only… Mole. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am, I do." With that said, Will left Dr. Director's office while working the logistics of her request out in his mind.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>I'm trying to get back to a quicker schedule of updating my stories. I've been itching to write the sequel of a story I wrote quite a while ago, and the plan is to start that when I'm done with this and "Possibly Unstoppable". Want a clue? I just hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Guess I took a bit longer than I planned to update this story. Hope y'all didn't mind the wait.

I would like to say Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: CajunBear73, bigherb81, Katsumara, Invader Johnny, Thomas Linquist, Reader101w, Mr. Wizard, and sumer11… As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Same as it ever was… same as it ever was… (kudos to whoever recognize this reference)

Chapter 5

Ron found himself strolling along one of the paths in Middleton Park with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, and his mind deep in thought. As for what he was thinking about… only Ron knows that.

The sun was just starting to set so the shadows were long, and getting longer. Light was diminishing, and he wanted to get back home soon. No one else was in the park, and everything seemed… creepy. The swing set was empty, and a light breeze caused the seats to sway slightly. The chains were squeaking as the swings moved, making the setting seem just that much more… creepy.

Just as he turned around to head back home, Ron heard the crunch of leaves off to his side behind some bushes. He looked over towards the sound, but when he heard it no more, he figured it might have just been some small animal. He hoped it wasn't squirrels, as he still had some remnants of anxiety over the little critters and their big bushy tails. So… he pushed on.

Just as the young boy walked in front of one of the three gazebos that were located throughout the park, he heard a board creak inside. His head snapped towards the wooden structure, and he could see the dark form of someone standing inside. The sun had now set, so it was dark enough that all he could tell was that someone was in there looking at him.

"Who… who's there?" He called out, and removed his hands from his pockets so he could defend himself if need be. The form didn't answer, but it did step forward. Now Ron could tell who it was.

"Kim? What are you doing here? I… I thought… that…" His voice trailed off when Ron saw what she was wearing. "Kim… why are you wearing Shego's jump suit?"

The red head said nothing, and walked almost seductively up to the young boy, swaying her hips from side to side, not unlike the green skinned vixen.

The sight was almost hypnotic to Ron, and when Kim was just a few feet away, he was finally able to find his voice. "It… it's good to see you Kim… but I don't understand…" As he spoke, Ron's girlfriend kept getting closer and closer.

Kim stopped just a few inches from him, and she slid her hands up his chest, and played her fingers across his shoulders and back around his neck in a hug. Ron's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, and Kim placed her mouth right next to his ear.

She spoke in a steady voice, almost mechanical. "Must kill Ron Stoppable."

Ron's eyes went wide just as Kim's hands clamped around his throat, and the next thing he knew Kim had tripped him backwards with a hook of one of her legs. He landed with a thud on his back, and Kim stayed right with him, her hands squeezing tighter around his throat. She was now leaning all her weight into him, and Ron couldn't catch a breath. Kim was strangling him, and he had no idea why!

Self-preservation and the need for air finally kicked in, and Ron tried to resist by grabbing her wrists and pull her hands away, but to no avail. It was like she had the strength of ten Kim's. His vision was starting to fade at the edges from lack of oxygen, and he was finally able to choke out one word… "Kim…"

…x x x x…

Kim was so glad that she didn't have any missions when she woke up, so she took her time taking a long hot shower. The heat of the water relaxed her muscles and she took time getting dressed in something comfortable. She decided on the old standby of her green half shirt, and blue cargoes.

It was still a bit early, being before nine o'clock, but she decided to go ahead and head over to Ron's house anyway. _Maybe he's waking up early for once._

She arrived at the front door just as Mrs. Stoppable was leaving, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Going for a jog Mrs. S.?"

"You know it Kimberly… Gotta keep myself in shape. I just wish I could talk Gene into going with me sometime." She then started to stretch a bit and get warmed up before starting her morning run. "Go on inside Kimmie. I think Ron might still be in bed, so I think you better wake him up. He sleeps in way too much."

Kim seemed a bit surprised at her suggestion. "You sure that's OK, me just walking into his bedroom like that?"

"That's fine Kimmie… I trust you kids. You've been hanging out for almost your entire lives, right? If something had happened by now, I think I would have figured it out." She then gave a blushing Kim a knowing wink. "Besides… Rufus would tell me if there was any hanky panky going on."

"What about Hana?" Was the next question from the young red head.

"Oh she's in Day Care until 11. I was pleasantly surprised to find a place that would take her in, what with all of her… 'Special Abilities'." Jean Stoppable then mused, "They seemed to know quite a bit about toddlers that can run on ceilings. Anyway… I'll be back in about half an hour."

Kim waved goodbye to Mrs. Stoppable and went inside.

…x x x x…

After getting a glass of orange juice from the fridge, Kim gave Rufus a pat on the head while he devoured a stack of pancakes made by Mrs. S. before leaving, and went up to Ron's room. Her plan was to sit and wait for him to wake up and then mess with his mind just a little bit. It was always funny to her how Ron seemed so gullible just was he was waking up. An evil little smile crossed her lips as she thought of what his reaction would be when she told him they had just slept together.

It didn't take long for Kim to realize that Ron was having a dream. It didn't seem like a very pleasant one, as it sounded like he was gasping for breath, and it almost looked like he was fighting with someone. She stepped closer to the side of the bed, and gently lay a hand on his exposed forearm.

When Ron flinched away from her grasp, it surprised Kim, and she leaned in closer to study his face. She could tell that he was in distress, and she whispered his name full name in an attempt to gently wake him.

…x x x x…

"Ron… Stoppable… must die." Kim said again to Ron's face, just as blackness enshrouded his vision. With one final effort, he was able to shove this green and black clad Kim Possible off of him, and his eyes snapped open to see… his… room?

The next thing Ron's eyes landed on was Kim standing at the end of his bed. He didn't notice the fear in her eyes, and he immediately crawled up into a ball at the head of his bed. "Please Kim… don't… don't hurt me. You… you know I would never fight you and… and…"

"Ron… It's me, Kim. You're OK. You had a nightmare!" Kim stayed back away from her boyfriend initially, as in his sleep Ron had shoved her away from him.

"Huh… what?" The fingers of a nightmare finally released their grip from Ron's mind. "K… Kim? Wh… what are you doing here? I… I mean, I like you being here and everything, but why are you in my… my room?"

He then looked down at himself and saw that he was sitting near the top of his bed, dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts. He was in the most severe case of being undressed around Kim ever, and for only the second time in his life Ron stoppable was… embarrassed.

…x x x x…

After an offer of taking Ron out for a brunch buffet since it was now about 10:30 in the morning, the two teens were finally able to start their day.

After they had finished eating and were starting to leave the restaurant, Kim couldn't help but smirk at both Ron and Rufus as each patted their full bellies. It was so funny just how much alike they were.

Of course Kim's next suggestion was to head over to the mall, but once again her boyfriend surprised her and made a suggestion even _she_ hadn't thought of. "How about we go for a relaxing paddle-boat ride on Lake Middleton?"

She recovered from her surprise quickly, and while driving to the lake she decided to play with Ron just a little bit since she didn't have a chance earlier. "Why Mr. Stoppable, that sounds suspiciously like a… date." She batted her eyelashes at him while they were stopped at an intersection.

"I guess it is, Miss Possible." Ron then waggled his eyebrows up and down. "I'm sure once we find a secluded spot near the opposite shoreline I'll conveniently forget how to get back to the dock."

A light blush crossed her cheeks, but Kim kept her mind enough to volley back and see if her boyfriend could return it. "So Mr. Stoppable, I'm guessing once you've forgotten how to get back, we'll find a way to… spend our 'new-found' time? I'm guessing it would consist of some… kissing? Maybe? Maybe even a little bit …"

HOOOONK!

The blast of a truck horn right behind them cut Kim off, and she immediately accelerated, chirping the tires a little bit. Her cheeks were bright red, and both Ron and Rufus couldn't help but laugh at her. Ron licked one of his fingers, and acted like he was making a mark on a board in front of him.

The red head harumphed as she pulled into the parking lot next to the lake. "OK Ron, I'll give you that one. But I'll get you next time." Kim smiled inwardly at this new game the two of them had started after a few months dating. They would try to take a conversation as far as possible, going into innuendo and strong suggestion… seeing who would flinch first. The score at this point was Kim 19… and Ron… two.

…x x x x…

For the next couple of hours, the two young lovers tooled around Lake Middleton on a rented paddle-boat. More than once on their travels on the water, spectators would wonder just how the heck these two kids could navigate around rocks and other obstacles when it was obvious they were busy doing 'other things'. They didn't realize that a rather perturbed naked mole rat was actually doing the steering while the legs of his humans aimlessly powered their 'ship of love'.

As a result of their almost 3 hour tour of the lake, Both Kim and Ron returned home with some serious sun burns on both the backs of their necks, and their forearms.

…x x x x…

"Ohhh that feels good Kim." Ron moaned as his girlfriend applied some cool aloe to the back of his neck. "Something tells me that this will be a story we can tell our grandkids a few years from now."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "You're not playing our little game, are you baby?"

The blond boy turned around in the kitchen chair and sat straddling the back. He looked directly into his girlfriend's eyes with a serious look on his face. "Nope."

The red head knelt in front of him and took each of his hands. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel when you talk of a future with us together Ron."

All the blond boy could do was smile, and then suddenly his face had a look of pain about it, and Kim couldn't understand why. It was a few seconds later that she realized that she was rubbing his forearms right where he had been sunburned.

The rest of the day found the two teens just sitting around Kim's house nursing their burns, and watching television. It ended with Kim walking Ron home, and the two saying good night in front of the Stoppables front door.

"So Kim… if we're real quiet, I bet I can sneak you up to my room tonight." Immediately Kim recognized his devious little smile, but she was tired and wanted to get back home. After all, she had to leave at about 8:30 the next morning to start her solo mission with GJ. It would take a good two hours to be briefed on what it was all about, and then it was going to be a long plane ride to her drop-off point.

"Sorry Ronnie… I need to get home and get some sleep. I can't play right now, OK?" The sad-dog look Ron gave her was almost too much for Kim to take, but she was able to resist.

As a result they departed, unwillingly, to say the least.

…x x x x…

The next morning, Kim was completely surprised to find Ron at her house at about 7 AM. In fact, he was in the kitchen, helping her mother prepare a large breakfast.

"Sorry Kim… I just couldn't let you leave on an empty stomach, and I couldn't let you go without saying good-bye one more time." Both Ron's gesture of breakfast and the smile that was now on his face was enough for Kim to feel like she had fallen in love with him all over again. How could she be so lucky to find a guy like this? Kim gave a little chuckle when she realized he had been with her almost all of her life.

…x x x x…

Since both her mom and dad were at work, Kim drove the Sloth to GJ, and Ron was going to drive it back to her house.

"Are you sure you can handle this back to my house Ron? The Tweebs did some adjusting to the fuel injection, and now I swear they've upped the horsepower by at least 15 percent." Of course, even though Kim was leaving on a very dangerous mission, one that she should be worried about… she couldn't help but worry about her boyfriend driving the five miles back to her house.

"Oh I think so Kim. If I have any trouble, I'm sure Rufus here can help me."

The little mole rat stood up on his hind legs while on the dash and saluted her. "Uhh Huh! No problem!"

"That's what I'm worried about." Kim said with a chuckle, and leaned in once again to kiss her boyfriend, which was going to be about the third time since they had arrived.

Dr. Elizabeth Director interrupted the last kiss. "Kimberly… Would you please release Ronald's tonsils? We have a Mission Briefing in 20 minutes."

The red head stood up from the driver's side window, her cheeks about the same color as her hair. "Sorry Dr. Director… I was just saying good-bye to Ron."

"You've been 'saying' good-bye to him for a good 15 minutes already. I don't think he's going to miss you that much." Ron started to say something in response to what Dr. Director said, but a quick jab to his shoulder by a sharp knuckle silenced him. With one final peck on the lips, the two teenagers in love finally separated.

Just as Kim and Dr. Director entered the building, both could hear the screeching of tires, and something that sounded like a frightened Mole Rat screaming at the top of his lungs.

…x x x x…

"OK Kim…" Dr. Director started just before they entered into a room marked simply as PRIVATE, "Once we enter this room, you will have no more communication with the outside world. After you _leave_ here, you will be in complete communication blackout with **anyone** until you are returning from the mission. Do you understand?"

Kim took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes Ma'am, I understand."

The two then entered the room, and it was suddenly as if Kim Possible had dropped off the face of the earth.

…x x x x…

Not long after Kim and the Director of GJ entered the room, a phone rang in Will Du's office.

"Global Justice, Will Du speaking, how may I help you?"

"Will! It's me, Wade Load! Can I speak with Kim?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Load, but you just missed her. Miss Possible is now in communication blackout. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure what you've been working on concerning these last couple of days events, but I was trying to figure out just what the heck these two cards meant that were found at the site of the robberies."

"I'm sorry Mr. Load, but I was given direct orders not to discuss any of my findings with anyone outside of GJ. If you would like, I can get you in contact with Dr. Director at a later time and…"

"Well I'm going to share my findings with you, and I have a feeling that after I tell you what I know, I think that your 'code of silence' will be lifted."

Will huffed. "Fine… what did you find out?"

The cards, they were clues as to who's behind everything! In fact, they actually gave me the name of who is behind all of this!"

"That's preposterous Mr. Load. Why would the person behind all this tell us their name?"

"I think once you hear who it is, you will understand."

"Well… tell me."

"What first threw me off was the card that said "Mister", and I couldn't find much at all on the surname "Troyia". Then I realized that Mister could be shortened to Mr.. As a result, you have the letters MRTROYIA." Will copied down the letters on a piece of paper as Wade read them off. "Notice anything?"

"Oh snap…"

"Yup… The person behind all this is none other than Moriarty."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Duuunnnn!<p>

First off, if any readers are not familiar with my OC of Moriarty, please read "The Power of Ron" and "The Power of Kim" before continuing". (In that order)

As for everyone else, I apologize for not saying whom this story was going to involve, but then again, I kinda wanted to see everyone's reactions. (Yeah, I'm evil that way)

So, as a result of this major development, things will get quite, how shall I say… serious. The "T" rating may be pushed here and there, so I hope I don't scare anyone away.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody… sorry it's been a while since I've updated this. I'm hoping that the next updates will be quicker. All I've got to say, is buckle up… it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Let me say Thank-you to all those that reviewed the previous chapter: Joe Stoppinghem, Invader Johnny, CajunBear73, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, Jimmy1201, Reader101w, Mr. Wizard, and the anonymous reviewers… Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: Why do I keep putting this here? I guess it's just become habit. I don't own the KP characters. I also wish to mention that my OC of Moriarty is just that, an OC, and NOT the character from Sherlock Holmes fame.

Chapter 6

Previously…

Will huffed. "Fine… what did you find out?"

The cards, they were clues as to who's behind everything! In fact, they actually gave me the name of who is behind all of this!"

"That's preposterous Mr. Load. Why would the person behind all this tell us their name?"

"I think once you hear who it is, you will understand."

"Well… tell me."

"What first threw me off was the card that said "Mister", and I couldn't find much at all on the surname "Troyia". Then I realized that Mister could be shortened to Mr.. As a result, you have the letters MRTROYIA." Will copied down the letters on a piece of paper as Wade read them off. "Notice anything?"

"Oh snap…"

"Yup… The person behind all this is none other than Moriarty."

…x x x x…

Without even saying good bye, will hastily hung up the phone. He knew that he couldn't directly contact Kim, and he also realized that he couldn't talk to Dr. Director over any kind of electrical device. This would have to be in person, but Dr. Director's last known position was one of the Briefing Rooms, and that there were at least twenty of them spaced throughout the entire complex.

The only other information that Dr. Director's 'Number One' agent had been privy to at this point, was that one of their Special Ops jets was going to be taking off for a scheduled test run. He hadn't been informed that Kim would be on the plane, but he knew that this was most likely the only way Kim would be leaving the complex on her solo mission. So… he had to get to the main hangar and runway… fast.

…x x x x…

Kim was led out of the Briefing room by Dr. Director, but was dressed in a full flight-suit, and she had the helmet on with the visor down. As far as anyone knew that they might run into on the way, she was one of the pilots going on the test run.

Being fairly close to the main hangar, it only took them about five minutes to reach it, but neither of them knew that Agent Will Du was rushing headlong towards the same area with vital information that most likely would change the course of events.

Kim had received a few hours of flight school, and was shown just enough so she would at least look competent to anyone who might see her boarding the small two-man jet. She would ride in the rear seat behind the pilot, and the only thing the pilot knew was that they were taking a Special Operative to specific coordinates where they would parachute to the ground. The pilot had no idea who the passenger was.

While Kim climbed the ladder to reach the rear cockpit, she had no idea that at this point in time Will Du had bull-rushed a guard that was designated to watch the main entrance of the hangar from the main building. The orders given to this guard by Dr. Director herself was to let NO ONE enter the hangar until precisely 0845.

So when Will Du arrived at 0844, he was presented with a rather… large obstacle. The guard easily had a foot on him in height, and weighed about 200 more pounds. The guard had been ordered to use non-lethal means of detaining someone, and he was one of the top personnel trained in advanced hand to hand combat. So when Will came around the corner and sized him up for a second or two, the guard was completely surprised to find the younger and smaller agent, rush him. The guard figured he wouldn't have any trouble taking Will down. He was wrong.

Will Du may have been smaller and not near as strong or skilled in hand to hand, but he was quick and wiry. As a result, Will was able to keep from getting wrapped up, and shoved the larger man into the wall, breaking his nose. Blood sprayed on the wall, and Will actually winced a bit, knowing that later on he would pay for this dearly. But right now he HAD to get to Dr. Director, and maybe even Kim, if he wasn't too late.

Will busted through the door just as the jet was disconnected from its tow vehicle on the tarmac, and the canopy closed over Kim's head. Dr. Director spun around with her pistol drawn, ready for anything. "Will… what the hell…"

""Dr. Director!" Will huffed, as he was nearly out of breath. "We need to keep Possible from leaving! Mr. Load discovered that the person behind these last day's events is none other than Moriarty!"

"What!" Was all the Director of GJ could get out just as the jet's engines roared to life and was propelled down the runway. The next thing Will felt was a rather large hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at a very upset GJ guard.

…x x x x…

Just before being slammed into the back of her seat, Kim looked over into the hangar and saw Will Du rushing up behind Dr. Director, and her drawing her weapon. Just as a large man with a blood-red face and stained uniform was coming up behind the two of them, the force of acceleration forced her to look straight ahead.

The jet screamed down the runway and lifted off in record distance, leaving Kim's stomach back on the ground… at least that's what it felt like. She wracked her brain trying to piece together what she had just seen in the hangar.

_What the heck was all that about… and who was that with the bloody nose? Something serious just happened back at GJ._ All this went through her mind as she could feel the jet starting to slow a bit. Apparently they were nearing the coordinates already where she was to jump out.

Kim had had no conversation with the pilot, and that's the way it was supposed to be. In fact, the radio equipment in her flight helmet wasn't on the same frequency as the pilot, so she couldn't talk to him, even she wanted to.

The next sequence of events, was that the jet was going to convert to hover mode and Kim was to watch for a green LED to light up on the panel in front of her. Then she was to press a button marked "Open Canopy". In the Briefing room Kim was informed that she was going to be parachuting from about ten thousand feet. This wasn't quite as high as a normal parachute jump for recreation sky diving, but it was well within parachuting parameters.

Without even realizing it, Kim was making history by jumping out of a hovering fighter jet.

She exited the plane perfectly, and when her chute finally popped open, Kim looked around the sky above her. The jet was gone, and she was definitely on her own from this point on.

While gently dropping towards the ground, Kim started to go over in her head what was to happen next. She was to meet with another operative about a hundred yards from her landing site, and from there she would be transported by ground to a hidden bunker. There she was to pick up a device that even she didn't know what it did. All Dr. Director said was that it was a matter of International Security.

When Kim asked why they needed her to pick it up, Betty said that those holding the device would only give it to Kim Possible for transportation. Something about her being the only person they trusted to get the device to GJ Headquarters.

…x x x x…

After landing on the ground, Kim took off her helmet and pulled out her GPS, noting that she had landed within ten square feet of her planned drop point. She had done better before, but none the less, the teenage girl was quite happy with the results. Now all she had to do was find her ground contact and…

"Don't take another step." A voice said behind her, and Kim started to turn around. "You turn around and I'll put a bullet through that pretty head of yours."

Knowing that something was definitely amiss, she did as she was told. But instead of being tied up, or even seeing who had gotten the jump on her, a hand came around from behind her head and placed a white cloth over her nose and mouth. Before she could even say anything or wonder what was going on, Kim Possible went limp and passed out.

…x x x x…

"Agent Du… you're coming with me." The big guard said after the jet took off down the runway.

Before Will could respond, Dr. Director spoke. "Sorry, Agent Markus. I need Will with me for at least the next hour. Go get cleaned up, and you can have Agent Du tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am." With that said, the large guard left the hangar, and Dr. Director and Will stayed a few minutes longer.

"So Will… that snake Moriarty _did_ survive that building collapse. Ronald did say that he thought he saw the man inside as everything was falling around them, but he wasn't sure. It appears that Moriarty is responsible for the theft of both Dr. Bortel's device and Drakken's shampoo concentrate."

Will snorted. "Even Stoppable could figure out what he would be planning to do with this stuff."

"Don't be so derisive towards Ron Stoppable." Dr. Director said, admonishing her subordinate. "I have a feeling that there is more to Kim's paramour than either of us could possibly know."

"Be that as it may Dr. Director, we still need to keep this from getting out to the general public." As the two spoke, Will and Betty were walking back into the main corridor of GJ. "We need to speak with Wade Load before he talks to anyone else, but for some reason I just don't trust the boy. After all, he's not even a teenager yet."

"Don't forget Will, that young kid already has two college degrees and a Doctorate under his belt. I think he's smart enough to not say anything. But I do agree that we need to speak with him ASAP, and possibly work with him on bringing this situation to an agreeable end. It would also be best if we can get to him before he says anything to Ronald. **He's** the real wild-card here… and I hate wild cards."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Again, I'm so, so sorry for taking this long to update the story. That's not normal for me.<p>

Anyways, hope y'all like the twists and turns…


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry it's taken this long to update the story.

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a Review for the previous chapter: Invader Johnny, Katsumara, bigherb81, Taechunsa, CajunBear73, levi2000a1, Jimmy1201, ajw1970, Reader101w, Mr. Wizard, and Ds man… Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: Just the basics here… I don't own the Kim Possible characters, and Moriarty is an OC of my own creation that has no connection with the Sherlock Holmes stories.

Chapter 7

Previously…

After landing on the ground, Kim took off her helmet and pulled out her GPS, noting that she had landed within ten square feet of her planned drop point. She had done better before, but none the less, the teenage girl was quite happy with the results. Now all she had to do was find her ground contact and…

"Don't take another step." A voice said behind her, and Kim started to turn around. "You turn around and I'll put a bullet through that pretty head of yours."

Knowing that something was definitely amiss, she did as she was told. But instead of being tied up, or even seeing who had gotten the jump on her, a hand came around from behind her head and placed a white cloth over her nose and mouth. Before she could even say anything or wonder what was going on, Kim Possible went limp and passed out.

…x x x x…

And now the continuation…

As Kim slowly started to wake, she first tried to blink her eyes. Flashes of light felt like they were trying to burn into her brain, and she felt a thirst like never before. Smacking her lips, the light started to fade a bit, and then suddenly Kim felt a hand slap the side of her face. It was hard, but not a stinging slap. She moaned a bit and a second smack actually stung. The pain made things clear up a bit, and now she heard a voice.

"Wake up Miss Possible… we have a lot of things to do today, and you don't want to miss it." Kim thought she recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure. It sounded like it had an accent… one that made a chill go down her spine. It sounded like…

"M… Moriarty?" She was able to mumble

"Yes… yes it is my Dear. It's been a while, so I'm surprised that you actually recognize me." Even in her state, Kim could still hear sarcasm dripping from the man's voice.

The next sensation Kim felt was pressure on both of her wrists, as well as her ankles. She also felt like she had a tight belt around her waist, and finally she put everything together. She had been captured and was now restrained at her wrists, feet, and there was also a strap around her waist holding her down.

Kim then felt and heard a whirring sound, and the table she was on tilted to an upright position to where she was almost perpendicular. Right in front of her was the man that had tried to take Ron's power from him by using her as a prisoner. It was also the same man that tried to manipulate her into killing Ron.

"You do realize that GJ, and of course Ron, will do everything in their power to find me, don't you?" The effects of being knocked out were diminishing quickly, and she glared right into Moriarty's face.

"Oh, I plan on that. And as a result, I am quite sure that they will NOT find you." Kim really wanted to punch the smugness off of Moriarty's face. "You see… I have… How do you say it? Sent them on a "Wild Goose Chase".

Kim's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the man in front of her "What are you talking about."

"You see… they think that certain things have been taken for a certain purpose, when in actuality, the things taken will have nothing to do with the result." An almost evil smile appeared on the man's face

In contrast, Kim's face started with a look of confusion, and then suddenly realization. "You're not going to use Dr. Bortel's invention or Drakken's mind control shampoo on me, are you?"

"Quite a leap of logic there Miss Possible, to assume that I was the one who was involved with those… events." By now Moriarty was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back.

One corner of the red head's lip curled up in a smirk. "Sometimes those leaps land me right where I want to be, and I'll bet Rufus' little pink butt that Ron and Wade have figured out that you're the one behind my disappearance."

Moriarty stopped his pacing right in front of Kim and placed a hand on each side of her head, leaning against the thin mattress. He quickly moved in close to her face, causing her to inhale sharply and hold her breath. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Miss Possible. I know all about your so called… 'Mission'. In fact, I orchestrated the entire thing. Yes, I did leave clues that it was me behind the thefts, but they still do not know that those… items will not be used."

Moriarty then backed off and stood in front of his prisoner with his arms crossed, waiting for his adversary's response. He didn't have a long wait. "So it appears that you will attempt to do some other kind of 'mind manipulation' on me, huh? Well, Ron single handedly destroyed a number of Dr. Drakken's mind devices, so I think I can handle whatever you plan to do to me."

Moriarty uncrossed his arms. "What you don't seem to understand Miss Possible, is that I'm not going to resort to any invention, piece of equipment, or chemical means on you. I'm going to use a technique that's been around for well over a thousand years!" Suddenly the table/bed rotated Kim back to a lying position with a thunk, and all of the lights went off in the room, save for a row of four green indicator lights mounted on the ceiling that she was now facing.

Moriarty spoke with an air of intense authority. "How many green lights do you see?"

The young hero was a bit confused by the sudden movement from standing to lying down, and the lack of lighting. The voice repeated. "How many lights do you see?"

"Ummm… four?" Was Kim's truthful yet confused response.

"No!" The next thing Kim felt was a strong shock of electricity through her body, making her body tighten and her teeth clench together.

After the intense shock subsided, all Kim could do for a moment was breath heavily. After catching her breath, she realized what Moriarty was doing. He was using torture to brainwash her! She would have to try and hold out and hope that either Ron or GJ would figure out Moriarty's ruse and find her before any damage was done to her mind. She knew that whatever plan Moriarty had in mind, it was not good.

…x x x x…

Not long after Wade had contacted GJ to tell them Moriarty was the one behind everything, he gave Ron a call on his mobile phone to tell him the news as well. It took about three minutes for Ron to finally say something back to Wade in response.

"I… I had a chance to… to take him out for good Wade, twice… and I didn't. Now he's got Kim, doing who knows what to her mind… and it's all my fault." Ron was at home at the time, and he sat down hard at the kitchen table.

"Don't you dare take this all upon yourself Ron. There's no way you would have been able to predict what Moriarty would do next." Wade was trying his best to calm the young blond down before he went completely off the end.

"Yeah, that's true Wade… but if I had taken more permanent action the first time, the people I love wouldn't have gotten hurt before. If I see Moriarty… no, WHEN I see Moriarty next, I swear that I WILL do something that will keep him from hurting anyone else ever again." The tone in Ron's voice almost chilled Wade. Ron all but said he would kill Moriarty. "So what's the plan Wade… I know you've got one."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>I SO wanted to continue this chapter and make it longer, but I seem to have hit a writer's block. (Hence the long time for this update) But I figured this was enough for a new chapter for now, and to keep things going. (at least I hope it's enough)<p>

I'm busy with my regular job and working at the Haunted House I work at each year now, so it may be a while again before a new update arrives. (Sorry 'bout that)


	8. Chapter 8

Well folks, I hope no one forgot about this story, as I surely didn't, because it was staring at me in the face every time I booted up my computer. It seems like it took forever… err, I mean it's taken me so long to… Aw heck with it. It just took me **way** too long to update this. Sowrry…

Let me say thank-you to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Joe Stoppinghem, levi2000a1, Invader Johnny, Jimmy1201, bigherb81, pbow, Ds man, Taechunsa, CajunBear73, Katsumara, Reader101w, and Mr. Wizard. As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the KP characters, and my OC of Moriarty has nothing to do with the character in the Sherlock Holmes series of books/movies.

Chapter 8

**Previously:**

Moriarty spoke with an air of intense authority. "How many green lights do you see?"

The young hero was a bit confused by the sudden movement from standing to lying down, and the lack of lighting. The voice repeated. "How many lights do you see?"

"Ummm… four?" Was Kim's truthful yet confused response.

"No!" The next thing Kim felt was a strong shock of electricity through her body, making her body tighten and her teeth clench together.

After the intense shock subsided, all Kim could do for a moment was breath heavily. After catching her breath, she realized what Moriarty was doing. He was using torture to brainwash her! She would have to try and hold out and hope that either Ron or GJ would figure out Moriarty's ruse and find her before any damage was done to her mind. She knew that whatever plan Moriarty had in mind, it was not good.

…x x x x…

"I… I had a chance to… to take him out for good Wade, twice… and I didn't. Now he's got Kim, doing who knows what to her mind… and it's all my fault." Ron was at home at the time, and he sat down hard at the kitchen table.

"Don't you dare take this all upon yourself Ron. There's no way you would have been able to predict what Moriarty would do next." Wade was trying his best to calm the young blond down before he went completely off the end.

"Yeah, that's true Wade… but if I had taken more permanent action the first time, the people I love wouldn't have gotten hurt before. If I see Moriarty… no, WHEN I see Moriarty next, I swear that I WILL do something that will keep him from hurting anyone else ever again." The tone in Ron's voice almost chilled Wade. Ron all but said he would kill Moriarty. "So what's the plan Wade… I know you've got one."

…x x x x…

**And now the continuation of "Possible Manipulation"...**

Ron had guessed that Wade was already working on a plan, but he was only partially right. All the young genius had at the time were some ideas and theories, but nothing was concrete. Even though time was of the essence, Wade actually asked Ron to get back with him the next day, preferably after 12 noon.

Sure enough, at 12:01 Ron arrived at Wade's front door the next day. He didn't care it was technically after Twelve just as Wade had asked, but Ron wanted action, and he wanted it yesterday. Wade's mom let Ron inside and walked him to her son's room, which he had converted to a veritable computer room/server room/bedroom.

"Wade?" His mom called out after knocking twice on the closed door. "That blond boy who hangs out with Kim Possible is here to see you. I think he said his name was Stimpable, or something like that." She then glanced at Ron with an apologetic grin, and Ron just shrugged his shoulders as he was used to his name being mangled.

The door to Wade's room clicked and hissed as if the room was under pressure, and Ron walked inside. The door closed behind him and clicked again, but this time a low hum was heard as a pump kicked on, re-pressurizing the seal.

The young boy didn't even look up after Ron walked up next to him, and Wade was typing furiously while speaking. "The first thing I needed to do was to start formulating something to combat the effects of both Dr. Bortel's invention, and the shampoo concentrate. I'm about done with the countermeasure for the Dr.'s invention, but it's taking a bit longer to formulate an antidote to negate the effects of Drakken's shampoo.

"The electrical countermeasure was easy to create, but the antidote just takes time. Then there's the matter of testing each one. The signal generator I've devised can be adjusted while it's in use to change the effectiveness, but the chemical mixture to block the effects of the shampoo could be deadly if it's wrong, so it's got to be right when we use it on Kim."

The entire time Wade was speaking, he barely took a breath. When he finally turned his head to look at Ron, the blond boy was sitting in a chair with a hand on his head as if he had a headache.

"Do you understand the problems I'm having Ron?" Wade was sympathetic for Kim's partner, as he knew that he could get on a roll describing things, and he could quickly start speaking over the listener's level of education.

"I… I think so Wade. Basically your saying the main issue is the antidote for Drakken's mind control shampoo, and that it's got to be right the first time or Kim could be toast." Wade nodded in agreement to Ron's understanding of the situation. "So how long until the antidote is ready to test, and how are you going to test it?"

"I had to outsource the mixing of the chemicals since mom won't let me have a full chemistry lab in our house, so all I'm waiting for is a call from 'Chemicals R Us'. They said the first batch would be ready for testing sometime this afternoon. All they need is… a guinea pig." At his last two words, one of Wade's eyebrows ticked up at Ron, who immediately got the hint.

"No, no, no Wade! I haven't forgotten what that stuff I fell into at HenchCo did to me! I could have seriously hurt Kim and…"

"But this is to SAVE Kim's **life**, Ron! Besides, 'Chemicals R Us' assured me that the human testing shouldn't affect human DNA. I was able to get a sample of the shampoo to them, so what they are working on will **only** affect the chemicals in the shampoo and nothing else." By now Wade had swiveled his chair around and was looking directly at the blond teenager.

"Sorry Wade, but I'm zeroing in on the words 'shouldn't affect human DNA'. Seems I also remember being changed into an otter thing during that fiasco with Gil. I mean Gill. I'm lucky I don't have any weird muscle ticks or anything like that."

"How about if I gave you my word that you won't be mutated into anything non-human?" Wade was hedging his bets with the company, as they had received a "Triple A" rating from the Better Business Corporation.

Ron took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "OK Wade, but I'm doing this for Kim."

Only five minutes later Wade's phone rang, and it was Chemicals R Us calling to let Wade know their first batch would be ready for testing in the morning. The look on Ron's face was one of trepidation, yet hope.

…x x x x…

It was day 2 of Kim's incarceration by Moriarty, and she continued to fight against the deranged man's quest to control her mind, and the ultimate result of either taking Ron's Mystical Monkey Power or his life.

This day started just as yesterday had, but then it repeated two more times. So it was morning, noon, and evening that Moriarty repeated the procedure of asking Kim to relay how many lights she was looking at. Each time Moriarty said Kim was wrong, she received an electrical shock.

The third session had just finished, and the young hero was breathing hard. The shocks had been increasing in intensity, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Moriarty pulled out the mouthpiece that was used each time so Kim wouldn't damage her teeth, dragging some saliva with it. She didn't even care as her hard breathing threw out bits of spittle.

"You'll… never… win… Moriarty." She huffed out in defiance. Her hair was matted with sweat, and Kim's clothes were sticking to her body

"Oh I think I'm getting closer and closer to winning my dear. You see, today you actually demonstrated some change. Sorry I can't say what it was, as that would be detrimental to all of our hard work." Holding the mouthpiece as if it was covered with germs, Moriarty took it over to a nearby sink and rinsed it off. "I foresee this only taking a couple more days, and then we can start with your… reprogramming."

The young heroine strained against her bonds. "I swear Moriarty… if I ever get free…"

"You'll what?" The villain with a British accent walked over to Kim's bedside and looked down at her. "You seem to forget my dear Kim Possible… I hold all the cards here. You are strapped down in a secure location, unable to contact the outside world, and the only ones who have a remote chance of even **finding** you are most likely barking up the wrong bush."

"That's '_tree_', you moron… and I have faith that Ron will…"

Moriarty interrupted. "What? No mention of your precious G… J? Or even of your Technician? I'm sorry my dear, but if all you trust in is a blond teenaged kid that has something that I should, and will have at the end of all this… then I really do feel sorry for you.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to get you some food and drink so you have some strength for tomorrow."

Moriarty left the room for about fifteen minutes, and when he returned, he had a tray that held what appeared to be a bowl of soup, some orange juice, and two slices of dry toast. He set the tray down, and pressed a button on a small panel that raised Kim back to a vertical position.

He then took up the soup, which was really just a bowl of chicken broth, and walked over to the red head that was strapped down. He took a spoonful of the broth and held it in front of Kim's mouth. When she didn't open her lips, he tried to force the spoon in, but all Kim did was turn her head, causing him to dump the contents on the floor.

"Now Kimberly…" Moriarty said in a condescending tone, "If you don't eat something, you just may die here, and then what will happen to your _precious_ 'Ronnie'? Will he mourn, or will he avenge your death? Oh I think he will mourn, but as for avenging you… well let's just say that there will be no one to tell him about the trap he would be running Hell-Bent into, at which time I **will** be ready. Now EAT."

Moriarty then took another spoon full of broth and raised it to Kim's lips, and this time she willingly opened her mouth to accept the sustenance. For a fraction of a second Kim thought about spitting it back into his face in one last act of defiance, but thought better of it as she wanted her strength to try and fight this mad man's attempts at controlling her.

…x x x x…

Will Du walked into the Director's office, and she absently waved for him to sit down. She was typing on her laptop, and after only a few more seconds she finally finished, closed it, and then folded her hands while looking directly into his eyes.

"Report." Was the terse command.

"It appears that Wade Load has contracted an outside source to work on an antidote for Dr. Drakken's mind control shampoo. We can only guess that he has come up with a jamming device of some sort to counteract Dr. Bortel's device on his own. We are pretty sure that by now he has a working prototype, but we're not sure about the testing of the shampoo antidote. Something like that takes testing."

"No ideas on what their plan for finding Kimberly is?" Will shook his head 'no' in response to her question. "Then maybe we have an advantage."

"I'm sorry Ma'am… Advantage?" Will's eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion.

"Hear me out for a minute." Betty Director leaned back in her chair and slid herself closer to the edge of the desk. She folded her hands in front of her and then leaned forward. "Those two kids are doing the hard work, and all we need to do is find Miss Possible. If, and by that I mean **when** we find her… we will have a bargaining chip like no other."

"I'm sorry Dr. Director… but why would we need a bargaining chip against a young technical genius and some snot-nosed teenager with almost unlimited power that you don't trust 100 percent?" Realization dawned on Will's face just as he finished voicing his question. "Ohhh… I see what you mean. This could indeed be **quite** advantageous for GJ."

"So you know what to do?" An eyebrow rose above her eye patch.

"Yes Ma'am, I do. Do I have unlimited funds this time?"

"A blank check."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>How much more can I apologize for taking so long to update this story? I don't think I've ever gone this long without updating something. I'll admit that while writing this chapter I created a new tangent I hadn't planned on in the first place, so we'll see where it goes from here. (Y'all can guess if you want what that tangent is)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Short update just to keep things rolling here…

Disclaimer: (Insert disclaimer from any other chapter here)

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: Invader Johnny, CajunBear73, Jimmy1201, Katsumara, pbow, ajw1970bigherb81, Sentinel103, Dsman, Reader101w, and levi2000a1. I've said it before, I'll say it again… Y'all Rock!

Chapter 9

**Previously with Ron and Wade:**

"How about if I gave you my word that you won't be mutated into anything non-human?" Wade was hedging his bets with the company, as they had received a "Triple A" rating from the Better Business Corporation.

Ron took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "OK Wade, but I'm doing this for Kim."

Only five minutes later Wade's phone rang, and it was Chemicals R Us calling to let Wade know their first batch would be ready for testing in the morning. The look on Ron's face was one of trepidation, yet hope.

**5 Days Later…**

"Ron… I think we've got it!" Wade was feeling quite excited as the third batch of antidote that Chemicals R Us had formulated was working as it should. The first batch Ron 's 'Fortress of Immunity' saw it as a foreign invader and began to attack the antidote as if it were a virus. Subsequently his white blood count was seriously depleted. The second batch made it past his immunity, but it also started to attack the meninges, which is a lining that surrounds the brain and spinal cord. The third iteration corrected the previous two problems, and there were no other side effects.

"So no side effects this time Wade?" Ron breathed out, as he was feeling a bit tired from all the testing that he was put through these last few days. This was all to save Kim, so Ron figured he could go through a few 'minor inconveniences.'

"None at all Ron." Wade typed a bit on the computer that was hooked up to an analyzer that had been running tests on Ron's blood and other various body fluids. "According to the latest readouts here, the antidote is no longer affecting your body and is just attacking the mind control concentrate. I think we're now ready to go find Kim."

…x x x x…

**Previously with Kim and Moriarty:**

"Now Kimberly…" Moriarty said in a condescending tone, "If you don't eat something, you just may die here, and then what will happen to your _precious_ 'Ronnie'? Will he mourn, or will he avenge your death? Oh I think he will mourn, but as for avenging you… well let's just say that there will be no one to tell him about the trap he would be running Hell-Bent into, at which time I **will** be ready. Now EAT."

Moriarty then took another spoon full of broth and raised it to Kim's lips, and this time she willingly opened her mouth to accept the sustenance. For a fraction of a second Kim thought about spitting it back into his face in one last act of defiance, but thought better of it as she wanted her strength to try and fight this mad man's attempts at controlling her.

**5 Days Later:**

"So Kimberly…" Moriarty said in a tone that could only be described as one who was speaking to a test subject, like a lab rat. "How many lights do you see?"

Kim blinked her eyes in an effort to see a little clearer. For the past five days Moriarty had also begun to wake her after only two hours of sleep at a time before using the shock 'therapy'. The combination of lack of sleep, and the pain of electrical shocks had affected her in ways she wasn't even aware of. In fact, her answer this time was exactly what Moriarty had been hoping.

"I… I see… twolights. I mean… two… lights." She was so tired that her eyes closed for a second, and a hard slap to the face brought her back for a little bit.

"Now, now Kimberly… you can't sleep just yet." The British villain tried hard not to smile widely. His next statement hinged on how his prisoner answered the next question, and he had a feeling he knew her answer. "What color are those two lights?"

"Grree… No, blue. The lights… are blue. Please… let me sleep. I can't take this… anymore." Her head fell forward a bit and then to one side. Kim then fought back the urge to sleep for just a few seconds more, and it was long enough to hear four words that seemed to drill themselves deep into her brain.

"Ron Stoppable Must Die."

The red headed girl then fell into a deep asleep in which she dreamt of a young blond boy with freckles dying at her feet… and a smile on her face.

…x x x x…

**Previously at GJ:**

"I'm sorry Dr. Director… but why would we need a bargaining chip against a young technical genius and some snot-nosed teenager with almost unlimited power that you don't trust 100 percent?" Realization dawned on Will's face just as he finished voicing his question. "Ohhh… I see what you mean. This could indeed be **quite** advantageous for GJ."

"So you know what to do?" An eyebrow rose above her eye patch.

"Yes Ma'am, I do. Do I have unlimited funds this time?"

"A blank check."

**5 Days Later:**

Will couldn't believe everything that the engineers at GJ were able to do in the last few days. Two major pieces of equipment were finished when it should have taken them at least two to three more weeks. Of course it was in the testing phase where a lot of time was saved, but the engineers assured him that the computer simulations were just as good as 'real life situations'.

Now he was standing inside a large hangar, and on a table in front of him was what appeared to be a small black box with a single red button underneath a clear plastic box and lid. Next to the covered button was a small red indicator light that was meant to show the box was operational.

Will Du looked at the GJ Scientist standing next to him. "So… All I have to do is press this button and it will jam any transmission, including Dr. Bortel's 'so called unblockable signal'?"

A short GJ agent dressed in a white lab coat responded with a slight German accent. "In short, yes. We believe its effective range is about fifty yards in any direction from zhe box. Zhe key was to tap into subspace in order to put up an impenetrable shield."

A look of concern crossed Will's features. "I thought 'subspace' was just a theory?"

"Well…" The scientist said with a bit of a laugh, "vhen our funds suddenly became unlimited, anysing was possible."

His last three words struck a cord with Will. _'Anything's possible for a Possible'… isn't that what Kimberly said on occasion?_

"Uh, sir?" The scientist said, snapping Will out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I… just had another thought." After clearing his mind a bit, Will looked up at the second piece of tech that the GJ engineers had come up with, only this was quite a bit larger. "So you were able to finally test and complete the EEFD?"

Now the scientist/engineer was smiling widely, almost beaming at the culmination of all their hard work. Oh yes Sir. The Extremely Effective Flying Dreadnought has exceeded **all** of our expectations."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>I guess you would call this a 'transition' chapter. Not much for original content as I put in references from the previous chapters so things would flow a bit better, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.<p>

Things will get… a bit more exciting… in the chapters to come. This story is going to be a bit longer than I originally intended, but oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

Hopefully I'm back on somewhat of a schedule of updating stories.

Disclaimer: Me no own Kimmie Possible or any of the characters from the show. The character "Moriarty" is a creation of my own and has no relation to a character of the same name in the Sherlock Holmes series. (Reminder: This is rated "T", so please read responsibly)

Let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the short little previous chapter: CajunBear73, FlyingSquirrel2010, bigherb81, Invader Johnny, ajw1970, and Katsumara… As always, y'all Rock!

Chapter 10

Previously…

Kim blinked her eyes in an effort to see a little clearer. For the past five days Moriarty had also begun to wake her after only two hours of sleep at a time before using the shock 'therapy'. The combination of lack of sleep, and the pain of electrical shocks had affected her in ways she wasn't even aware of. In fact, her answer this time was exactly what Moriarty had been hoping.

"I… I see… twolights. I mean… two… lights." She was so tired that her eyes closed for a second, and a hard slap to the face brought her back for a little bit.

"Now, now Kimberly… you can't sleep just yet." The British villain tried hard not to smile widely. His next statement hinged on how his prisoner answered the next question, and he had a feeling he knew her answer. "What color are those two lights?"

"Grree… No, blue. The lights… are blue. Please… let me sleep. I can't take this… anymore." Her head fell forward a bit and then to one side. Kim then fought back the urge to sleep for just a few seconds more, and it was long enough to hear four words that seemed to drill themselves deep into her brain.

"Ron Stoppable Must Die."

The red headed girl then fell into a deep asleep in which she dreamt of a young blond boy with freckles dying at her feet… and a smile on her face.

…x x x x…

And now the continuation…

Kim woke with a start, and then let out a long groan. She rolled over on her bed and pulled her blanket up closer around her neck as if she was snuggling in more, when suddenly a bright light snapped on and a voice boomed from a hidden loudspeaker.

"Wake up Kimberly Anne… We have a long day ahead of us. Your training begins today. I will give you one hour to shower, get dressed, and do whatever else you need to get ready. You will find clothes and equipment for your training inside the closet." Just as suddenly as the voice started speaking, it stopped and the young red head dragged herself out of bed.

Kim had never needed an hour to get ready, she was so used to waking up at odd hours to go on missions, and she had to wake up quickly at times when she was late for school. So it was a luxury to just stand in the shower and let the hot water cascade over her body. To some, fifteen minutes would be considered a short shower, but to Kim it was one of the longest and best showers she'd had in a long time.

Everything she needed was where she could easily find it, and Kim never once thought that it was strange that the bedroom and bathroom was one she had never been in before.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet to see what she had to wear, and a smile crossed her face when she saw what the clothing was. It was a simple black top with ¾ sleeves, black camouflage cargo pants, black socks, and medium weight boots that strapped up and over her ankles. Her next thought was that she wondered if she would have to go 'Commando', as it were… but then she spied underwear and other unmentionables on a small shelf off to one side.

Above the shelf of necessities was something that made her eyes go wide, and it actually brought another smile to the teenager's face. It was a black tactical belt, and attached to the belt was a thigh rig that would hold a semi-automatic pistol. When she picked it up, Kim could feel the weight of a gun already in the holster.

After dressing in the provided clothes, she removed the gun from it's holster and strapped on the belt and thigh rig… cinching it up tight in all the right places. Then Kim picked up the weapon and walked out into the room where the light was better to see.

She looked the weapon over closely, studying different aspects. "Hmm… Springfield XD, .40 cal. … Looks like a Service Model. An XDm would be better, but it's still a nice gun." Pressing a button on the side, Kim popped out the magazine, and looked it over as well. "Huh… It's empty, but at least it's a 12 round clip." For a moment she marveled at how comfortable it felt in her hand, and she could feel that it was well balanced. _I guess that weapons class I took at GJ a year ago really __**did**__ teach me a few things._

She racked the slide once, and after confirming there wasn't a bullet in the chamber, Kim quickly spun around and took aim at the lamp next to her bed and pulled the trigger, making the gun click. After a smile crossed her features, a light knock was heard at the door. She slid the weapon into the holster, and went to the door. Without asking who was there she opened it, letting the man who had knocked enter.

"You look superb." Moriarty said with a genuine smile. "You will not need the thigh rig for the first try, but we shall use it later. Now… Shall we get you some quick breakfast before you try The Scenario for the first time?"

…x x x x…

After a quick breakfast of oatmeal with peaches, lightly buttered toast and a glass of orange juice, Kim was led to an area of the complex she had never been to before. Moriarty held open a door, and as soon as she walked through a wave of nostalgia hit her. The room she entered looked exactly like the Bueno Nacho she had frequented many times.

When the surprise wore off after only a few seconds, Kim turned to the British gentleman next to her. "Why are we here?"

"This is where it all begins, and also where it shall end." The door they had entered through closed, and Kim was hard pressed to see where the door had been, as it seemed to meld with the wall. "Come this way, and I'll show you where to start."

Moriarty then led Kim through the faux Mexican Restaurant and out the front door. The two walked about fifty feet and there was a small table and a single chair with a microphone stand, clipboard, and a stopwatch. Next to the stopwatch was a black metal tube about three inches long, and a gun clip.

"Unhook the thigh rig, and place it on the table. Your weapon, I want you to replace the existing clip with the one on the table and then place it in the small of your back after screwing on that silencer." Without a word Kim did as she was told. "Now turn around to face the building, and close your eyes."

The red head did as instructed without question. She felt a close presence next to her ear, and a strong commanding voice spoke. The words seemed to drill deep into her brain, making her closed eyes wince a bit. "**You are in Upperton Colorado, the UCU **_(Upperton Colorado University)_** campus. You are standing outside the Bueno Nacho that you and your boyfriend have frequented. You will open your eyes at my command, and walk in and shoot him in the head ending his pitiful life."**

The presence removed itself from its position next to her, and then Kim heard three words. "Open your eyes." She walked forward and entered the establishment in front of her.

"I knew I'd find you here." As Kim walked over to his table, Ron saw that she was dressed in what looked like Mission Gear, yet it wasn't what she usually wore. What she had on was a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt with ¾ length sleeves. Around her waist was a utility belt and she had on a pair of heavy black boots.

"We have a mission?" The blond boy said while nervously setting down the burrito. "I see you have new Mission clothes again…"

He was interrupted as Kim reached behind her back and brought around something that Ron never in his life thought he would see in Kim Possible's hands, a pistol. A very large pistol, in fact, and it had a long thick tube attached to the front.

The gun wavered a bit, and Kim lowered the weapon almost to her waist. She quickly brought it back up and pointed it directly at the boy sitting in front of her again. Her finger began to squeeze the trigger, but she just couldn't seem to commit herself to ending this person's life. There was something about those big brown eyes that were bordered by light freckles.

…x x x x…

Suddenly a loud clack was heard and bright lights came on overhead. The walls of the establishment seemed to fade from sight, as they were hinged to the floor and were lowered down by cables that were attached to the ceiling.

Moriarty walked up next to the red head with a scowl on his face, and he spoke with obvious anger in his voice. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I… I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I… can't explain why." Kim's head dropped in defeat, and she couldn't look the man in his face.

"That's unfortunate." Without warning, Moriarty reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small rectangular box, which had two silver points jutting out from one end. He jabbed the silver points into Kim's ribs and immediately she started to convulse from the shock of a powerful stun gun.

After only a few seconds, which seemed much longer to the young girl, Kim fell to her knees with a thud at Moriarty's feet. "P… please… no more. I… I'll do better the next time. I'll do as you say."

With a smug harumph, Moriarty walked back to the table and sat down. It took about ten minutes for Kim to finally walk up to him, feeling a bit sore from her experience with the shock weapon. "I'm ready to try again."

Moriarty quickly stood, throwing the chair back and knocking it over. He stomped up in front of Kim and put his nose right in her face. "You will not **try**, Kimberly! You will **do**! Do you understand me? If you do not comply, you will receive an even stronger shock! Do you understand?"

Standing straight, the red head looked him right in the eye and responded with clipped words. "Yes… Sir."

The impeccably dressed man retrieved his chair and sat back down at the table. "The scene has been reset, let's do this again. And no mistakes."

Again Kim faced the faux building and the same words as before drilled themselves into her brain. This time, everything repeated exactly as before up to the point that she pulled out the gun from behind her back. This time, she wavered for only about a second and a half before pulling the trigger, effectively ending Ron Stoppable's life.

This time, after the walls were laid back down, Moriarty wasn't near as mad as before. "Nice job Miss Possible, but you hesitated for half a second before pulling the trigger. Let's reset and try this again. Everyone back to your places!" While Kim walked away from the scene, the young man that played the part of her boyfriend wiped fake blood off of his forehead and touched up some of his makeup before returning back to his original place at the booth.

_This should be ingrained into her mind no later than tomorrow afternoon._ Moriarty thought to himself, and he let one corner of his lips curl up into a bit of a sneer.

Leaning back into his chair, Moriarty whispered half aloud to himself before Kim returned to her starting position, "Ron Stoppable's defenses will be down, and he won't be able to react fast enough with that accursed power of his to save him self. He'll have just enough time to see who it was that killed him."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Yay! It's finally caught up to what occurred in Chapter 1!<p>

Well everybody, I hope this chapter makes up for the last one.

Coming up next we shall find out what is going on with the Ron/Wade (and maybe Rufus) team, as well as GJ. Strap yourselves in tight, and please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. It's gonna be a wild ride…


	11. Chapter 11

It seems I've been apologizing a lot for taking so long to update. Hope y'all haven't forgotten about this story…

Let me say Thank-you to those who left a review for Chapter 10: CajunBear73, temporaryinsanity91, ajw1970, bigherb81, Invader Johnny, FlyingSquirrel2010, Katsumara, and Beckman… Y'all are the Best!

Disclaimer: I'm lazy… Please see previous chapters…

Chapter 11

"So no side effects this time Wade?" Ron breathed out, as he was feeling a bit tired from all the testing that he was put through these last few days. This was all to save Kim, so Ron figured he could go through a few 'minor inconveniences.'

"None at all Ron." Wade typed a bit on the computer that was hooked up to an analyzer that had been running tests on Ron's blood and other various body fluids. "According to the latest readouts here, the antidote is no longer affecting your body and is just attacking the mind control concentrate. I think we're now ready to go find Kim."

…x x x x…

It had taken five days of testing to find the correct antidote that would protect Ron from Drakken's mind control serum, and Wade was also able to adjust it so that it would work with Kim as well once they found her. If the concentrate was used on Kim, they could quickly administer it and negate the effects. They were also covered in case the signal that Dr. Bortel had created was used on her, as Wade was able to create a jamming signal to block it.

While Ron got a good night of uninterrupted sleep, Wade used the opportunity to see if he could triangulate Kim's last location, and create some sort of a plan as to where they could begin their search.

It was about nine O'clock the next morning when what Ron thought was his alarm, began ringing like crazy. He reached over and slapped his Fuzzy Bear Alarm clock, but the sound continued to persist. Just as he was about to chuck his alarm clock against the wall, Ron heard Rufus start to chatter next to him.

The little guy was holding his human's cell phone as it continued to ring. "Thanks Rufus. You saved me once again."

Taking the phone from the mole rat's paws the young blond answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ron, its' Wade. Sorry I'm calling you on your phone instead of your Ronunicator, but I've been using almost all of my computing power to try and find Kim's last location. The good thing is though, I'm pretty sure I just found it."

Now Ron was wide-awake. "How did you find it? Where is she? When are we going? How are we getting there?" Wade almost didn't understand Ron he was speaking so fast.

"Whoa there, Speedy… Let me answer you one question at a time. As to how I found Kim's last location, I had to hack into some logs of a couple of Military satellites, as well as one of GJ's. From those I was able to trace the flight she took from GJ, and I was able to see where she parachuted out. I found a small clearing that she most likely landed in, but from there I'm not sure which direction she went. We need to get to that location as soon as possible so the trail doesn't get too cold, so if you can get ready in an hour, we can leave. As to how you're going to get there…" Wade paused for a moment before continuing, "You're going to have to take Kim's car."

"Me? Drive Kim's cherished Sloth?" Ron was already feeling a bit nervous. "I'm not so sure about that Wade. I mean, yeah I've driven it a couple of time before, but that was always with Kim around. I don't know if I feel right taking her car."

"Sorry Ron," Wade said, feeling sorry for his friend and understanding his feelings, "but we can't risk GJ finding out that we're going after Kim, so that means we can't call anyone for a ride. Remember… She was supposed to be on a Blacked-Out Mission. Besides… While trying to find her location, I ran across some other logs in the GJ satellite that indicate that GJ may not quite be on the up-and-up in regards to Kim's original mission. I don't have anything concrete on this yet, but I'm going to keep checking on things."

"You mean Kim might be in danger not only from Moriarty, but from GJ as well?" A mix of worry and anger started to rise inside Ron.

"Umm… not Kim… you." Wade hoped that this bombshell wasn't going to be too much for the young boy to swallow.

It took a few seconds for Ron to reply to Wade's last statement. "What does that mean." It was more of a demand than a question.

"I… haven't confirmed this yet, so it might be nothing, but it looks like there's something about an offer for Kim, and then there's a small mention about you." Wade was trying to keep from saying exactly what he had found.

"OK, that could be a good thing for Kim, but you're not saying what you found about me Wade. You can't stop there Wade, so tell me. Please."

Starting out slow, Wade decided it was best to tell Ron what he found. "There… was something that mentioned your name, along with the word… Terminate." He then quickly added "But this could mean **anything** Ron. I just can't believe Dr. Director, let alone the institution of GJ, would condone or even entertain the notion of… terminating a teenager."

…x x x x…

Will Du couldn't sleep very well, as he was going through in his head what the next day's mission would entail. It all seemed like it should be simple, but nothing concerning Kim Possible was ever… simple.

_Fly to the coordinates where she parachuted out, Recon the area and find any evidence of where she was taken, follow said evidence and retrieve that infernal ama… err… retrieve Kimberly, and bring her directly back to GJ. _

In an attempt to fall asleep, Will got up and went to his sparse kitchen. There he pulled out a carton of milk and began to heat some up in a small saucepan. Yeah, he could have used the microwave, but for some reason nuked milk just didn't seem the same to him as a good old-fashioned heating on a stovetop.

After a couple of minutes the milk was to the right temperature, and after pouring it into a white mug that had "**# 1**" printed on the side, he sprinkled a small amount of nutmeg into the cup.

After quickly cleaning the pan and putting it away, Will took his warm milk and sat down at the kitchen table. He picked up a remote and turned on a small TV that was on his counter.

While sipping at the milk, Will clicked through a number of channels and ultimately stopped on a Military channel that was showing an episode of WWII tactics. After about five minutes he finished the milk, turned off the TV, and went to bed. It worked and Will Du fell asleep in no more than ten minutes of his head hitting he pillow.

The next morning, it didn't take long for him to get everything together, as he had packed in advance. He did however need to meet with his boss one last time before taking off.

"I understand my main objective Dr. Director, but what if Stoppable arrives?"

The Head of GJ took a deep breath and sighed. "All I can say is to try and deal with that situation only if it arises. We know quite a bit about his abilities, but we still don't have enough information to take care of him. If you can somehow at least slow Ronald down, or confuse him in some manner, that would be best. Just don't do anything to tip our hand about what our eventual… plans… are, for him."

Will stood from his chair and tucked his flight helmet underneath an arm. "Do you have any other information or orders Ma'am?"

"Nothing at this time… except that if you do not get Kimberly back here in one piece, and Stoppable is aware of that… we may all be in some serious trouble."

With that said, Will left Dr. Director's office and went directly to the hangar that housed his nearly indestructible transport. All of his gear was loaded and stored, so all he had to do was start up the engines and take off. The only worry in Agent Will Du's mind as he taxied down the runway, was that if Stoppable was indeed on Kimberly's trail as well, that he got there first.

…x x x x…

It didn't take Ron very long to pack up his gear, and just as he was headed out the front door to head to Kim's house to get her car, Wade's voice piped up from the Ronunicator. "Don't forget to get Kim's Super Suit Ron."

"Huh? Why would I want to do that Wade?" For the life of him Ron had no idea why that would e necessary.

"It can be used as numerous things besides a Super Suit for Kim. It could be used in an emergency medical situation, protection with it's energy field… even a restraint." There were other things that the suit would be useful for, but Wade didn't want to go through all of them with Ron at this time.

His eyes narrowed. "A restraint? Who would we need to restrain?"

Wade answered nervously, hoping that Ron wouldn't notice. "You never know. You may run into some goons and you need to tie one up but you don't have any rope." He lucked out and Ron seemed to like his answer and didn't press the issue.

It took Ron about ten minutes to walk to Kim's house, and the entire way he wished he had his old scooter back, but it was destroyed by one of those huge Walker machines sent to Earth by the Lowardians. Silently he hoped that he could talk his parents into getting him a real motorcycle, preferably a fast one.

When he arrived at the Possible's newly rebuilt home, Ron could tell that no one was there. Wade had the place wired so he easily turned off the alarm and opened the garage door so Ron could access Kim's car.

Opening the drivers' door he tossed in the backpack, and then went inside the house. There he went directly up to Kim's room, glad that they rebuilt virtually the same house as before, and with Wades assistance he retrieved the Super Suit. On his way back to the garage Ron stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a handful of cookies and a can of soda, knowing he would need to stay awake for the entire ride. After going back into the garage and locking the door behind him, Ron stood next to the Sloth for a moment.

"You're sure about this Wade?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face.

With full confidence in the blond teen, the young tech guru replied, "Yes, I am. Now if you need help with anything, remember I'm right there on the dashboard Kimmunicator. If need be, I can even fly it remotely."

"No!" Ron answered a bit too quickly. He remembered the time that Wade flew a small helicopter with both Kim and him along for the ride.

"I think I can figure most of it out Wade. I've driven it before on roads, so that's not a problem. I may need a little help when it goes into flight mode, but I watched Kim and it looks like it's just like driving as well." By now Ron had sat in the drivers' seat and was looking over the controls of the highly advanced vehicle.

'You're right. The only difference is that the steering wheel also becomes a control for lift and decent by moving it kind of like a joy-stick. So let's get going and I'll brief you along the way of other things we might need like Silent Mode, After Burners, and a new feature that Jim and Tim installed for camouflage."

…x x x x…

Knowing that there was a good chance that there wasn't anything else in the air that could fly as fast as him, Will kept the throttle of the EEFD at only about two-thirds of it's maximum. When the ship's navigation alerted him that the coordinates of where Miss Possible had parachuted out was coming up in about ten minutes, he started to strap the rest of his gear on.

The ship could take off and land completely under control of the computer, but Will preferred the feeling of taking the controls himself, so he landed the large machine in Harrier mode under manual control.

After debarking from the jet, he immediately began looking around the small clearing for any clues. It didn't take Will long to spy a small partially overgrown road, more like a trail really, and noticed small oil drops from a vehicle.

_Good thing they don't keep good maintenance of their vehicles._ He thought, and started to follow the drops. Will could tell where the vehicle had stopped for a while, and then it continued on without turning around. After about an hour of walking down the road, he could tell that the vehicle made a turn onto an even smaller and more overgrown trail. After about a hundred feet it seemed to disappear just before a small rise in the ground.

"Now that's peculiar." Will said out loud to no one. He then pulled a small device from one of his tactical vest pockets and began scanning the ground. Immediately the GJ agent could tell there was some sort of entrance built into the earth.

As he continued to scan the area with his head down looking at the small screen, suddenly Will saw a pair of black boots in front of him. He looked up and said in surprise, "You've escaped! Good… let's get…"

Before Will could complete his sentence a small dart struck him in the chest, and he fell to the ground within seconds, completely unconscious.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Not too much action here, but it should pick up pretty soon…<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It's been taking me a bit longer to update stories lately, and for that I apologize. I don't like making readers wait.

Let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the previous chapter: ajw1970, carnival nightsteed, CajunBear73, bigherb81, Invader Johnny, Imyoshi, Reader101w, Katsumara, Beckman, Joe Stoppinghem, Ranchero D, and Taeniaea… I know I've said it before, but y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: As per other chapters/stories I've written, I do not gain anything of a monetary value from writing these, nor do I have a legal connection with any of the KP characters. This story line however does contain an OC (Original character) of my own design by the name of Moriarty. He is in no way related to the Moriarty character in the Sherlock Holmes series.

Chapter 12

Previously on "Possible Manipulation"…

"Now that's peculiar." Will said out loud to no one. He then pulled a small device from one of his tactical vest pockets and began scanning the ground. Immediately the GJ agent could tell there was some sort of entrance built into the earth.

As he continued to scan the area with his head down looking at the small screen, suddenly Will saw a pair of black boots in front of him. He looked up and said in surprise, "You've escaped! Good… let's get…"

Before Will could complete his sentence a small dart struck him in the chest, and he fell to the ground within seconds, completely unconscious.

…x x x x…

And now the continuation…

"How ya doin', Rufus buddy?" Ron whispered into the microphone/headset that was attached to his right ear. Wade had also developed a miniature version of said headset for Rufus to wear, which was attached to the mole rat by a couple of straps since the rodent didn't have external lobes for ears.

After a few muffled squeaks and chirps that included a few irritating words from Team Possible's tiniest member, Ron smiled, as he knew his pink buddy was ok, but not too happy with the situation. Ron had dropped the little guy down a small vent tube that they discovered about a hundred yards from where Will Du tried to enter, but neither Ron nor Rufus knew of this… at least not yet.

From the sounds Rufus made, Ron discovered the tiny animal had finally come to a small room that held an air circulation system, and found that all other air ducts seemed to be small tubes as well. So that meant there wasn't a simple entry for Ron. He was going to have to try and find a different way of entering the underground complex.

"Hnk… one minute…" Ron suddenly heard in his ear, as he leaned against a nearby tree.

Assuming his little buddy was on the trail of something, Ron knelt down and started playing with a stick between his knees to waste some time by knocking a small rock back and forth. It took a little longer than a minute and suddenly Rufus squeaked loudly "Found it!"

The sudden voice in his ear made Ron stand up in surprise, and promptly smack his head on a low branch sticking out from the tree he was next to. "Oww! Stupid branch!"

The blonde teenager promptly swatted at the offending inanimate object, which actually moved sideways as if it were on a hinge, and then snapped back into place. The next thing he heard was what sounded like stone grinding on stone.

Turning around to see what it was, Ron saw not a large boulder with a door as he suspected, but a hollowed out trunk of a tree that was about three foot in diameter looking like the top had been sheared off. The trunk now looked like a large tube sticking out of the ground, and a rod that was acting as a hinge off to one side supported the "lid" that had swung open.

Cautiously he stepped forward, expecting to see something or someone come out, but the only thing that he saw was Rufus sticking his pink head up with an almost perturbed look on his face.

"Sorry buddy… I didn't know you had already found this entrance!" Apparently Ron had inadvertently found the triggering device for the hidden doorway just before Rufus could trigger it himself.

Looking down into the hollow trunk Ron could see a ladder attached to one side of the tube. He climbed down the rungs just as Rufus jumped into one of his owner's pants pocket. The lid must have had a timer controlling it because after Ron and Rufus had descended a few steps the lid closed, sealing them off from the outside world.

…x x x x…

Agent Will Du felt himself coming out of what felt like a drug induced sleep. He smacked his dry lips and blinked at the bright light above him. The next thing he felt was that he was strapped down to a hard table.

"So… Mr. umm… Du? Is it? If I remember correctly, you are supposed to be one of the 'Top' agents of the world-wide police force called… GJ. Am I correct?" Will had never met Moriarty personally before, but he had heard the man's voice on a few recordings. He decided to stay quiet.

"Cat got your tongue… Mr. Du? Or are you just unwilling to speak?" Moriarty stepped closer to the table Will was strapped to. "I have just one question to ask you, and you **will** answer me. I know **why** you're here, so there's no point in asking you that. So… Who else is with you?"

Keeping with his haughty exterior (which wasn't all that hard for Will), he gave the only answer he felt comfortable with. "I refuse to answer as that may compromise my mission. So that is one bit of information you are going to have to do without."

A corner of Moriarty's mouth ticked up in what could be considered a smirk. "I would hate to play Poker with you, Mr. Du." He then leaned in close to Will's face. "But something tells me that you don't have any cards to play with."

Moriarty walked over to a console sitting against a wall, and activated a small screen. "I however… like to cheat." After the older style of screen warmed up, a grainy picture of a young blond boy could be seen as he moved through a darkened hallway.

Will's eyes narrowed. "Stoppable…?"

Immediately one of Moriarty's eyebrows shot up. "You sound surprised Mr. Du. Is it…possible… pardon the pun, that the two of you showed up at my doorstep and neither of you new the other was here? That's very… interesting."

The next thing the older English (or was he British?) gentleman did was that he went back to the console, picked up a microphone and flipped a couple of switches. Immediately Moriarty's voice was coming from speakers located throughout the underground complex.

"Ronald… Dean… Stoppable." His voice echoed. "I know you are here. I know **why** you are here. Your dear Kimberly is under my control, and I also have someone of your acquaintance from Global Justice. So… you can either continue to stumble around my complex, of which you know _nothing_ about its layout, or you can stay where you are and let any of my… personnel… take you into custody. With your arrival, I see that I now need to scrap my original plans… and I **hate** changing plans." With an irritated swat of his hand, Moriarty disconnected from the PA system.

Sitting down hard in a chair, the older gentleman pondered for a moment, and that was all it took before a smile spread across his face. Moriarty brought a wrist up to his mouth and he spoke into a small communicator that looked like a watch.

"Kimberly… our plans have changed. Here is what I want you to do…"

…x x x x…

After Ron heard the announcement by Moriarty, all that did was bolster his reserve even more. Kim was here, and someone from GJ was here as well, but apparently captured. "So help me, if Will is the one that's captured…" Ron didn't dare finish the thought.

Finding a dark corner, the blonde boy sat down and Rufus crawled up on his shoulder. "Well Buddy… I have no idea where we are, but it appears that our enemy does. So… There's only one thing to do, and that's to let them take me where I want to go.

The look on Rufus' face was one of confusion and fear. "Huh?"

Before the little mole rat could voice his opinion on the matter, Ron stepped out into the middle of the corridor and yelled out "Moriarty! I'm here!"

Almost as soon as Ron announced his location, a hand came across his mouth, and he spun around out of the relatively weak hold, ready to strike. "Ron! It's me, Kim!"

Sure enough, there in front of the young boy was Kim Possible. It only took a fraction of a second for him to envelop his girlfriend in a crushing hug. "Are you OK Kim? I heard Moriarty say you were under his control… I've been so worried about you…"

"Hush Ron… hush. I was able to fight his control, and I'm better now." Kim gently pushed out of Ron's hug. "I'm fine… really, I am."

Ron searched his girlfriend's eyes, and she seemed to be OK, but his instincts were still on high alert. "So what do we do now? Go save Will Du's skinny butt?"

"We could do that…" Kim said, and suddenly gave Ron an almost sultry look. Her eyes were half shut and she gently bit her lower lip before saying "or we could make up for lost time. Right here, right now… in this dark and isolated hallway…"

The red head gently pushed Ron back against a rough-hewn wall with one hand, while the other expertly reached down to her waist. Ron didn't even notice what the other hand at her waist was doing, as the red headed vixen was going in for a kiss that promised to be quite… intense… for the teenaged boy.

Just as Kim's warm lips touched Ron's, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and he couldn't help but exhale. Kim backed away from her boyfriend, who now was leaning against the wall, with his hand over the spot in which he felt the pain. He looked down at what Kim was holding in her hand, and there was a blade about four inches in length, dripping with blood. He looked down at his stomach and immediately realized that it was **his** blood!

In the low light he could see crimson traces of red running between his fingers as he held them against the wound. He stood a haggard step forward, holding out his bloody hand.

He croaked out a simple question. "Kah… Kim… why?" All Ron heard for an answer before he toppled to the floor was a four-word phrase spoken by Kim into her wrist Kimmunicator. "Ronald Stoppable is dead."

To be continued… (Maybe even concluded) in the next chapter. (Not sure yet)

* * *

><p>Well folks, has Moriarty finally done what he has always wanted to do? Is Ron Stoppable really dead this time? Tune in again, same Kim Time… Same Kim Channel.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Well folks, now that Slipgate and I finished the Fannies, I can work on the stories I have in progress. Hope y'all enjoyed the show, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

I would like to say Thank-you to all who reviewed Chapter 12: CajunBear73, Jimmy1201, Imyoshi, FlyingSquirrel2010, Invader Johnny, bigherb81, Beckman, RJay Fame, ajw1970, and Katsumara… I've said it before, I'll say it again… Y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: I'm lazy… Please see previous chapters…

Chapter 13

**Previously on Possible Manipulation…**

Just as Kim's warm lips touched Ron's, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and he couldn't help but exhale. Kim backed away from her boyfriend, who now was leaning against the wall, with his hand over the spot in which he felt the pain. He looked down at what Kim was holding in her hand, and there was a blade about four inches in length, dripping with blood. He looked down at his stomach and immediately realized that it was **his** blood!

In the low light he could see crimson traces of red running between his fingers as he held them against the wound. He stood a haggard step forward, holding out his bloody hand.

He croaked out a simple question. "Kah… Kim… why?" All Ron heard for an answer before he toppled to the floor was a four-word phrase spoken by Kim into her wrist Kimmunicator. "Ronald Stoppable is dead."

**And now the continuation…**

After Kim said her four-word phrase, her hand dropped the blade, causing it to clatter on the rock floor. Her eyes began to dart around the room as if she was confused as to where she was, and then suddenly the heels of her hands went to her temples and she screamed out in pain!

Kim fell to her knees and then eventually lay flat on the floor, rolling over onto her back. The pain subsided, and finally she just lay there breathing hard for a good two minutes.

The next thing that occurred was that tears began to fall from her eyes, as the realization of everything that had happened came crashing back to her memory. The landing in the clearing where she was supposed to meet a contact, Kim remembered in excruciating detail being knocked unconscious… and then the brain washing. The horrible, painful, mind ripping brain washing.

"Rroo…ooonn…nnn…" She sobbed, at the realization of being brainwashed to do the one thing that she would never had ever done in her life… Kill Ron Stoppable. After the act of finally doing what she had been brain washed to do, all mind manipulation now left her, and she was back to being the not so simple teen hero, Kim Possible.

Kim continued to press the heels of her hands into her eyes as she cried. Her sorrow was so immense that she didn't even notice the movement behind her. When a hand finally landed on her shoulder, Kim fully expected to see Moriarty, and to hear him gloat that he had finally killed Ron Stoppable. When she opened her eyes and looked over to the side she had been touched on…

Kim yelped as she jumped away from the figure now kneeling at her side. She quickly pushed herself across the floor and against the rock wall and looked at the person in front of her as if he were a ghost. And in her mind, it **was** a ghost… the ghost of Ron stoppable.

"No… no… please… I… I **killed** you! You **can't** be real!" The red head had her eyes screwed tightly shut since she didn't trust what she was seeing in front of her.

A calm voice tried to soothe her fragile emotional state. "Kim… it's really me. I'm not dead. It's really Ron. Please… believe me!"

After cracking her eyes open a little, they suddenly went wide. "You… you're going to haunt me for the rest of my life, aren't you? I've killed the only person I've ever truly loved in my life, and now you're going to haunt me so I won't ever forget that I killed you!" A mix of fear and sadness threatened to take over the young girl's mind.

"Please… Kim…" The Ron specter said, "I'm **not** dead. I'm not… ouch… in perfect shape, since you **did** stab me… but I'm not dead. It's a good thing you didn't hit any important organs inside me. So what else can I do to prove that I am not a ghost?"

"If… if you're not a ghost, then why is your body lying right…" Kim pointed to the floor where Ron had fallen after she had stabbed him, and then looked to the spot. "…There…?" Her finger was pointing at an empty spot of the floor.

"See Kim? I'm… ouch… not lying right there. I'm right here in front of you. I'm solid, just like you." Moving slowly so as not to aggravate his injury, Ron gently took Kim's hand and placed it on his shoulder.

The young girl squeezed the shoulder once, then twice… and her eyes darted between where her hand was and the deep brown caring eyes that were looking at her. In an almost blind leap of faith, Kim quickly wrapped her arms around the neck of Ron Stoppable and squeezed for all she was worth. If Ron was truly real, she did **NOT** want to let him go!

She could feel strong arms wrap around her waist, and this just made her squeeze that much harder. When finally she heard Ron let out an almost strangled 'oof', she finally let up, but she did not let go completely. Backing off, Kim kept her fingers interlaced behind his neck.

"Are… you OK now, Kim?" Ron said, again looking at her with his deep brown puppy dog eyes. His answer was a lip lock that almost sucked out his lungs.

…x x x x…

Immediately after watching Kim stab Ron on his closed circuit TV, Moriarty turned off the monitor and then brought his attention back around to Will, who was trying to work his way out of the straps holding him down.

"Now, now Mr. Du… I can't have you leaving just yet. Since Ron Stoppable is now dead, and you have seen who killed him, I need you to tell the world… or at least your organization, who killed him."

Will stopped struggling. "I know for a fact that it was **you** that killed him, Moriarty… **Not** Kim Possible. So if you think I'm going to lie for you, that's just not going to happen."

"Ohh… I think you will." The older gentleman went over to a nearby cabinet, pulled out what looked like a small air gun, and placed a vial containing a liquid that was glowing a weird purple color.

As he walked closer to Will, the GJ Agent began to struggle even harder, as he immediately recognized the substance Moriarty was about to inject him with. It was the concentrated version of Drakken's mind control shampoo!

"So you recognize this, hmm? I was able to dilute it down so the small amount I was able to procure from your warehouse will stretch a little bit further."

"But… I thought that was destroyed in the house fire?" Will's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Moriarty chuckled. "Heh heh… You don't honestly think I would destroy **all** of that, do you? I was pleasantly surprised to then find out that with the dilution I could inject this directly into the blood stream, which in turn has a much stronger effect on a person's mind."

With a quick movement of his hand, Moriarty placed the atomizer pistol against Will's carotid artery and pulled the trigger, causing it to hiss, making him cringe a bit. His eyes glazed over almost immediately, signifying he was ready for suggestion. Moriarty then patted Will's shoulder and said, "Now Mr. Du… let's discuss what you actually saw now, hmm?"

…x x x x…

The lip lock between Kim and Ron lasted for almost a full three minutes when finally the two teens came up for air. (OK, really they were breathing during the kissing, but I'm sure you know what I mean)

"Oh Ronnie…" Kim started with tears in her eyes, "I… I really thought that I had… I had killed you! Especially when I felt all manipulation in my mind start to leave me."

"What … what did Moriarty use on you Kim?" Ron asked while gently caressing his girlfriend's cheek. "A machine? The shampoo?"

The young heroine shook her head while wiping away joyful tears. "Neither… M… Moriarty… he… he… he brainwashed me, Ron. It was… horrible!" Immediately the red head buried her face into Ron's neck, and the next words were mumbled, but still understandable. "I originally was to… to kill you in… inside Bueno Nacho. But when you showed up here, it surprised him."

Kim then backed out of the hug and continued while looking into his eyes. "After my mind saw you… lying there, unmoving after I stabbed you… I truly believed that you were… dead. After… after my brain registered your… death… it was as if everything I was brainwashed to do… left me. The programming wasn't needed anymore. It's… it's as if… Moriarty wanted me to live the rest of my life knowing that I had… killed you."

Looking into Kim's green eyes, Ron asked, "Do you remember the layout of this place?" Immediately she nodded. "If he… and I'm pretty sure he has… seen me 'die' on some kind of closed circuit TV, maybe we can sneak up on Moriarty and finally take care of him. I doubt he's still watching us, because if he saw that I truly wasn't dead, the guy would have shown up here by now to kill me himself."

"Now when did you start thinking logically Ron Stoppable?"

Ron smiled at his girlfriend's gentle jibe. "I think it was sometime after we became boyfriend/girlfriend. I figured I'd better 'step up' and try to be a good boyfriend."

A corner of the red head's mouth ticked up. "Well… 'so-called' boyfriend… what's the plan?"

It only took Ron a few minutes to explain how he wanted to sneak into the room where Moriarty most likely was located, along with Will Du.

…x x x x…

In a monotone voice Will repeated back to Moriarty, "Kim Possible Killed Ron Stoppable, and upon realizing what she had done, turned the gun on herself and committed suicide."

"Good… good. Now repeat that two more times and I will release you."

In the middle of Will's third and last repeat of the phrase, a voice interrupted him from the main entrance of the room.

"What… why is he saying that I died of… suicide?"

Moriarty turned around. "Huh? Oh… my dear Kimberly Anne… I'm so sorry for your… loss." His lips formed a small smile. "I… assume that you have grieved for your boyfriend's death?"

Tears were flowing freely from Kim's green eyes. "You… bastard. You… made me **kill** Ron! Now you're making Will here believe that I… committed **suicide**? _No one_ is going to believe that!"

"Ohh… I think they will Miss Possible. With some clever editing of video, Mr. Du here will have indisputable evidence." Moriarty then took a step closer to her. "And now for the final piece of the puzzle. Kimberly Anne Possible… listen to my voice." Immediately Kim's eyes glassed over and she took a relaxed stance.

"Klatu…" In an almost robotic motion, Kim took her gun from its holster and racked a bullet into the chamber. "Verata…" She then put the gun against her temple.

While Moriarty had all his attention on Kim while giving her his last command, Ron was able to enter from a second doorway and sneak up behind his nemesis. It was easy to put Moriarty in a headlock and take him down to his knees, effectively cutting off his words.

Ron's eyes narrowed a bit as he thought he recognized the words Moriarty had been saying, and he also saw that the words were making Kim do what she was doing. Immediately his grip tightened both in anger at Moriarty, and fear for Kim. First he looked at his girlfriend, then again at the man in his grip. "What are you doing Kim! Moriarty! What have you done?"

The British villain tried to laugh, but because of Ron's grip it just came out as a gurgle, making Ron let up just a little. "Heh heh… I was… going to have Kimberly… do this after you… you were dead, Ronald. But having you… see this… it's much, much more fitting. This will be a fate worse than death for you." His eyes then looked back at Kim. Nict…"

Before Moriarty could finish the last word, Ron closed his eyes, and quickly changed his grip so he could grab onto the man's chin with one hand, and twisted his head.

After a loud snap, Moriarty's body fell to the floor in front of him, and Ron dropped to his knees in shock as to what he had done. What he had finally… done.

Absently he heard the clatter of something metal drop to the floor, and just as tears began to flow from his eyes, he felt the arms of someone he loved more than his own life wrap around him from the rear.

"It's OK Ronnie… it's OK. It's over… it's finally over."

Kim's arms felt so good around him, he almost didn't notice the slight change in position of her hands. Ron's eyes went wide as he immediately recognized the hold, which was exactly the same one he himself used before breaking Moriarty's neck.

"Ohh…" Snap!

**To be concluded…**

* * *

><p>So… is that a mean cliffy, or what? Moriarty is finally dead, but did Kim finally do what the man wanted her to do originally? Tune in next time to find out.<p>

Oh… just as a reminder, I'm going to finish this story first before posting another chapter of "Team Possible's Predicament".


	14. Chapter 14

No Author notes at this time.

Let me shout out a huge Thanks to all who left a review for the previous chapter: temporaryinsanity91, CajunBear73, Katsumara, bigherb81, ajw1970, Beckman, Invader Johnny, Imyoshi, and Jimmy1201… As I've said before, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not gain any monetary compensation for writing this, and the KP characters used therein are not mine. Moriarty is an original character of my creation that has nothing to do with the Sherlock Holmes series of stories.

Chapter 14

Previously…

Absently he heard the clatter of something metal drop to the floor, and just as tears began to flow from his eyes, he felt the arms of someone he loved more than his own life wrap around him from the rear.

"It's OK Ronnie… it's OK. It's over… it's finally over."

Kim's arms felt so good around him, he almost didn't notice the slight change in position of her hands. Ron's eyes went wide as he immediately recognized the hold, which was exactly the same one he himself used before breaking Moriarty's neck.

"Ohh…" Snap!

And now the continuation…

The 'snap' sound Ron heard wasn't his neck, as he originally thought it was. Instead, it was something that he would have never thought… possible. It actually came from Kim's wrist as she actually **had** tried to snap his neck.

The only thing the young Monkey Master had figured happened, was that the MMP that dwelt inside him kicked in just enough, and just in time, in order to prevent him from losing his life. The sudden stop of the twisting of his head caused one of Kim's wrists to either snap out of place, or possibly break. Her yelp in pain confirmed this almost immediately.

"YEOW!"

With a quick shoulder roll, Ron was able to get out of the red head's reach, but it wasn't necessary. Kim just sat there on the floor with her head down, cradling her damaged wrist.

Without making any other movements, Ron's eyes quickly assessed the situation in front of him. Will Du was still strapped to the table off to one side of the room, and Moriarty's body was still lying on the floor with his head twisted at an odd angle, indicating that he was truly finally dead. And Kim… she sat across from Ron about eight feet away, still sitting with her legs straight out in front of her with her head down and her hair hiding her face. Lastly, he saw the gun Kim had in her hands earlier sitting about three feet behind her.

He then heard a small squeak behind him, and Ron turned just enough to see Rufus, who flew out of his pocket when he performed the shoulder roll. The little guy was rubbing his head, as he had been launched into a stone wall. He was OK, but a large lump was forming on the mole rat's little pink noggin'.

Ron then turned his eyes back to his most pressing concern. "K… Kim?" He said warily as he slowly stood straight up from his crouched position. The red head didn't acknowledge that he called her name, and Ron slowly inched his way towards the only dangerous weapon in the room, the gun.

"Are… are you OK? Please… say something to me. I need to know that you're… OK." The only response was a sniff from the young girl.

By now the young blond boy had reached the weapon, and leaned over picking it up, all the while keeping an eye on Kim. He removed the magazine and placed it in his pants pocket opposite of where Rufus had been. He then racked the slide, removing the bullet from the chamber and placed it in the same pocket. Ron then walked over to the console that contained the video and audio controls for the entire complex, and placed the gun down on the counter.

He picked up the microphone and pressed the transmit button. "To all who can hear my voice, this is Ron Stoppable. Moriarty… is dead. It would be best if everyone stay where they are, as a GJ force should be arriving in a couple of hours, at which time you will be processed, and dealt with accordingly. If you run… you will be found, so please don't."

Ron then walked over to his girlfriend and knelt down at her side. "Kim… I need to use your Kimmunicator, OK?" Still she didn't respond, so Ron gently reached over and slowly took it off of her wrist. As he did this, she didn't try to resist at all.

He then keyed Wade. "Hey there, Ron. How'd it go?"

"Well… Moriarty is finally dead." Immediately the Tech Guru's eyes went wide. "Agent Will Du has been drugged by something, and Kim… well, she's just sitting here on the floor not saying anything. I'm worried about her Wade. She… tried to kill me… twice. I'm guessing it's part of the mind manipulation that was done on her."

"What mechanism was used?"

"It wasn't anything that we thought it was going to be." Ron replied somberly. "That was all a ruse. Wade… Kim's been brainwashed."

"WHAT? We… we don't have anything to counteract **that**!" Immediately Wade's fingers were flying across his keyboard. "In order to keep her from trying again Ron, you're going to… have to restrain her. Just in case."

Ron's voice immediately rose with emotion as he fought back tears. "I can't do that!" Immediately he was sorry for the outburst. "Sorry Wade… but I don't know if I can do something like that."

"I'm sorry too Ron, but we just don't know how deep Moriarty went into Kim's mind with the brainwashing. While you're… retraining her, I'll contact GJ. What's Kim doing now?"

Ron looked back over at her. "She's just sitting on the floor. She won't respond to me Wade, and I'm worried."

"If you can at least tie her hands behind her back, that should at least keep her from performing any kind of a sneak attack on you. After that… we need to see what we can do for Will." Ron nodded, and looked around the room. His eyes landed on an extra set of small straps hanging off of the bed Will Du was lying on.

After selecting a strap that didn't have a hook or shackle attached, Ron went behind Kim and knelt down. "I'm… sorry Kim, but I… need to do this. For both your safety… and mine."

He looked down and saw that Kim had already moved her hands behind her back. It surprised him, as Ron didn't know Kim still had the wits about her to know what was going on. She was willing to be tied up! It took a moment for the shock of this fact to wear off, but then Ron gently took her hands and tied them together at the wrist, all the while whispering apologies.

Leaving Kim in her sitting position, Ron stood just as Rufus slowly crawled over to her. He gently lay a paw on her leg and looked at Kim with concern before looking back at Ron. He understood what was going on, and what Ron had done was necessary.

"OK Wade, Kim's… taken care of. Now what about Will?"

"Take the Kimmunicator and press the button on the left side twice, and the one on the right once. Then place it on his forehead, and I'll do the rest." Ron did as instructed, and he saw the bottom of the unit start to glow while Wade performed his scan. "Good news Ron, if we can call it that. Moriarty used a form of the shampoo concentrate on Will. The antidote you have should negate its effects, and any suggestions that Moriarty may have already given him."

Ron took out the small syringe with the mini-needle from his pocket, rolled up the GJ Agent's sleeve, and gave him the shot in his upper arm. The effects were almost immediate as the Will blinked his eyes a couple of times before turning his head to Ron saying, "Well Stoppable, are you going to release me or what?"

"Only after you say Thank-you." Ron replied with narrowed eyes. This guy's attitude was really starting to get on his last nerve.

Will huffed. "Fine… Thank-you. Now could you please release me from these straps?" Ron did as asked, and Will stood while rubbing his shoulder where Ron had administered the antidote.

"What's wrong with Miss Possible?" Will asked after seeing her sitting on the floor.

"Moriarty brainwashed her, and she tried to kill me… twice." Ron's eyes then moved over to Moriarty, as well as Will's.

"Looks like you finally took care of the bad guy, Stoppable." Will said with a grudging looking of respect before turning to walk away. "Good job. I better call GJ and…"

Ron interrupted. "Umm, before you do that Will?" GJ's number one agent turned around, expecting a question, but instead a large fist met with the side of his face. Immediately Will dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Ron rubbed his knuckles while muttering, "Man, that felt good."

…x x x x…

About an hour and a half later, GJ agents arrived in droves and began to process all of those who heeded Ron's warning on the intercom system and stayed. Only two, maybe three decided to make a run for it and try to make a life somewhere while hiding.

It took another hour to load everyone up into numerous GJ flying transports, and then another hour to arrive back in Middleton. Kim was immediately taken to Middleton Hospital, where Anne was waiting. The strap Ron used to tie her up was removed, and Kim was lying on a gurney as she was wheeled inside.

Of course Ron tried to follow, but he was stopped by a couple of large orderlies. Realizing that right now this was most likely for the best, Ron went back to the waiting room… and waited.

After about an hour went by, Anne came out to the area where Ron was sitting. He stood up immediately, and was met with a fierce hug by Dr. Anne Possible.

After she released the boy, Anne looked into Ron's eyes in an effort to see how he was doing, and saw that he indeed had been crying. "Can… can I see her?" Was all Ron boy said.

"Of course Ronald. But I must warn you. When Kim came out of her shock, we had to give her a mild sedative. It's going to take a while to reprogram Kimmy's mind. She… she 's been going back and forth about…" Anne hesitated before continuing.

"Killing me?" Ron finished, and all Dr. Possible did was nod her head with concern and understanding all over her face. "You don't think me being there might aggravate her… situation?"

"It might, but I think in the long run, you being there for support will help her more than anything. It's been so long since anyone has seen a true case of brainwashing, and we're not really quite sure where to start. I'll contact an old teacher of mine from my college days that has some experience with this in the morning. Kim needs familiar faces around her. In fact, maybe you can talk to her and start the process of healing."

Anne led Ron to the room where Kim was located "Good luck." With that said, Dr. Anne Possible gave Ron a small peck on his cheek.

Slowly Ron opened the door, and walked inside the room. The light was low, but he could easily see around the room. Kim was lying in her bed with the top half raised, and her hands were folded across her midsection. As he walked over to her side, Ron saw that there were padded leather cuffs attached to Kim's wrists that were attached to the bed by small cables. On her right, the cuff was wrapped around a cast supporting the damaged wrist. She wasn't tightly restrained, just… limited.

"Hi Ron." The young girl said with a smile just as Ron reached her side.

"H… how you doing Kim? I… I was so worried about you after they took you in for treatment." He sat down on a padded chair that was against the wall and next to the bed.

"I'm… I'm doing pretty good… I guess. Considering that YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Immediately Kim tried to reach at Ron, but was stopped by the cables.

He didn't flinch at all, considering the surprise attack, but before Ron could say anything in response, Kim immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Ronnie! Please… can you ever for… forgive me?" Her green eyes began to tear up, and held a look of fear.

"Brainwashing is a horrible thing Kim. I… I know it's not you that is saying these things, but we'll get you well. I promise you. May… maybe we can use that DVD your Dad put together when Dr. Langford's machine blew up in your hands wiping away your mind. Minus the references to Captain Constellation." A small smile appeared on Ron's face at the memory.

"Yeah… Maybe." Kim said, and then slowly stretched out her hand to the point that the cable stopped the extension of her arm. Without hesitation Ron took her hand and scooted the chair along the bed so that he could sit beside his girlfriend and hold her hand while resting his arm on the bed next to her.

For a quick second Ron felt Kim's hand flinch and squeeze tighter, but all he did was match the pressure. He never noticed that Kim's other hand had tried to reach across her to grab him by the hair, but she couldn't as the cable had once again done its job. Kim let out a frustrated grunt, and resigned herself to just letting her other hand rest on her stomach.

…x x x x…

Betty Director sat at her desk, leaning back in her chair in deep thought when the phone rang. After the fourth ring she finally brought herself to an upright position and answered the phone.

"Dr. Director here…" She said curtly.

"Hello Dr. Director, this is Wade… Load, and I have a couple of questions for you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Load, but I'm in the middle of something important. Can you please call back…"

"These are quick questions, and I hope the answers are just as quick."

"Fine Mr. Load. What are you're questions."

"First, why did you put Kim through all this?"

"Excuse me Mr. Load, but if you are accusing me of causing Kim Possible to get kidnapped and brainwashed by that mad man…"

"I'm not accusing you of anything that Kim had to go through. We were all tricked by Moriarty. What I'm asking is, why did you send her on a mission without backup? Specifically… without Ron?"

"I'm sure you already knew about the 'Black Ops' that she was to take Mr. Load. It was supposed to be a training mission disguised as a real…" Suddenly Dr. Director shut up.

"Well now… that's interesting. I suppose you were just trying to see how well Kim would do by her self?" When there was no answer, Wade continued. "That sort of fits in with some information I discovered from one of your satellites. It was incomplete, but it sure seems quite telling just what kind of a business you run. This brings me to my next question, Dr. Director. Why do you want Ron Stoppable terminated?"

"What?" Dr. Director almost screamed into the phone. "I… I mean **we**, never would KILL Ron Stoppable! You said the information you found was incomplete? Well I think you saw something that was scrambled, Mr. Load. And quite poorly, I can tell right now. Or… maybe your decipher code was poorly written."

"Now see here Dr. Director…" Wade's voice was now lowered, and he actually sounded, for lack of a better word, dangerous, to Betty. "I have numerous doctorates and certifications specifically **for** writing decipher codes. If I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to disseminate bad information. Now you know I will eventually find out the truth if you lie to me again. Now tell me the truth. What are your plans for Ron?"

Dr. Director huffed. "Fine. We didn't want you to know this because we wanted Kimberly and Ronald to work together… apart."

"Huh?" It was rare for Wade to ever be this confused.

"We… don't even have a name for this yet. But we wanted a team in which one person, in this case Kimberly, to enter a possibly dangerous situation alone. This way if she was caught, the bad guys would actually think she **was **by her self. Ronald would be in a position to watch her, using undetectable means to keep him hidden. This way, he could move around the 'situation' and determine the next course of action. Kimberly has been adamant with us that she prefers non-lethal means, well… we now know that Ron Stoppable **will** use… lethal means."

"Warhok and Warmonga."

"Precisely. What you saw in that information was actually incomplete on purpose. It was actually supposed to be the call-signs for Kimberly and Ronald once we put this team project into place. Kimberly was to be called _Infiltrator_… and Ronald, _Terminator_." Of course our original plan was to wait and start this project after the two had graduated college."

"And you didn't want a third person on this team, namely me. Why?"

"To be quite frank… we don't completely trust you." Dr. Director paused a bit before continuing. "I once called Ronald a 'wild card' because I thought he might actually screw up and cause everything we've worked for to fall apart. In actuality, he's more like a… Joker… but not in a bad way. You see… the Joker actually can be used to support an existing hand. A 'wild card' you don't know what it is going to do, and that's **you** Mr. Load."

"So you think you can control Kim and Ron… and not me. Huh. Well you know what I say to you and your conniving and controlling ways Dr. Director? Go… To… Hell."

With that the connection was severed on Wade's end of the call.

One more chapter… (sorry)

* * *

><p>Sorry everybody, but I guess when I write, the story is almost like a living thing for me, and things can change as it moves and writhes around while new ideas pop into my head as to where it's going to go next. Believe me when I say that there will only be one more chapter that will tie everything up into a nice little bow. It may not be a <em>perfect<em> bow, but it will be finished.


	15. Chapter 15

Instead of a final chapter, how about an epilogue?

Let me say Thank-you to those who left a review for the previous chapter: ajw1970, CajunBear73, temporaryinsanity91, Invader Johnny, Mr. Wizard, bigherb81, Jimmy1201, Imyoshi, Beckman, pbow, and Katsumara… Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: Really? Ya still need this? Just check and see what I say in the previous chaps, Please and Thank-you…

Epilogue

Kim's eyes swept left, then right, as she kept them trained on a swinging pocket watch, and her eyelids began to droop from both the action and listening to a mono-toned voice.

The voice had a slight Germanic accent, and it droned on. "Keep your eyes on ze watch Kimberly and listen to my voice. You are falling into a deep, deep sleep." The green eyes closed for a moment, but then again slowly opened. "Your eyelids feel like zhey are as heavy as lead. Let the them close, and then let yourself fall into a deep relaxing sleep. Sleeeeeep… Sleeeeeeep…. Sleeeeeeep."

Finally Kim's eyes closed for good, and Dr. Zimmers quietly snapped his fingers next to Kim's ear, and she didn't react. "Good… Good. She has entered zhe correct realm of sleep."

Dr. Anne Possible was in the room as well, and she concurred with Dr. Zimmers assessment of her daughter, as she was supervising the process. Suddenly she felt something bump into her side, and Anne looked over to see Ron Stoppable sound asleep on her shoulder.

"Ron…" Anne whispered and jostled the blonde's head with a shake of her shoulder. Slowly Ron's eyes opened and he quickly wiped a small bit of drool from his lower lip before anyone noticed.

Dr. Zimmers was the friend Anne wanted to find to help her daughter. The man was great at dealing with someone who had been brainwashed without his or her consent. "They're ready."

Ron was now fully awake and paying attention to what was happening in front of them. At first he was a bit skeptical when Dr. Possible suggested Dr. Zimmers. For a split second Ron also thought that this guy might be related to Professor Dementor, but was told to be quiet when he tried to say something to Mrs. Dr. P.

The Doctor said that hypnotizing Kim would be the best route to healing her mind. "Now Kimberly…" Dr. Zimmers continued, "go back to the point when you woke up after being kidnapped from the drop zone."

The red head answered with a drawn-out "Yyyeesss…"

"What did Moriarty do to you?"

With her eyes still closed, Kim responded to the question with a calm voice. "He… There was a set of green lights. If I guessed the wrong number of lights that were on, I received an electrical shock."

Anne involuntarily drew in a breath at this, and Ron's face took on a serious look while one of his hands curled into a tight fist.

For the next fifteen minutes Dr. Zimmers continued to ask Kim questions, and she would always answer with the same unemotional voice. That is, until he asked a critical question.

"After all this Kimberly, can you still honestly say that you want to Kill Ron Stoppable?"

"No…" Her voice started to calmly say. "I do not want to Kill Ron Stoppable…" Then her voice suddenly became a bit lower, but it was still Kim's voice. "But _**I**_ do. He must die."

Dr. Zimmers immediately scribbled some notes on a clipboard. "Ahh, here ve go. Zhis is what I vahz expecting. A second personality." He then spoke directly to Kim. "What is your name?"

"Kimmiarty." Both Anne and Ron's jaws dropped open.

"Interesting indeed." Dr. Z. said just loud enough to be heard, then turned to Anne and Ron. "It appears that Kimberly fought her brainwashing _so much_, zhat her mind did the only thing it could, and created zhis second personality to deal with the conflict. Zhat is why she seems to suddenly switch to wanting to kill young Mr. Stoppable here. She's not aware of zis other personality, but she would know what she just tried to do, due to the lingering emotions of the attempted attack."

What needs to be done is both personalities need to be **avare** of each other. Right now, they are not. This is vhat causes her to suddenly switch from one to ze other. Once the two personalities know of each other, the dominant personality will come forward and take control."

"But what if this… Kimmiarty ends up being the dominant personality? Anne asked with a worried look on her face.

"Not to vorry Anne. The original personality has, how shall I say… 'Home Field Advantage'. It vhil eventually take precedence."

Ron had been paying very close attention to what this German doctor was saying, and now he had a question. "You say… 'eventually'? How long, exactly, is that?"

The doctor shrugged. "Could be anywhere from two veeks, to possibly the rest of her life. It all depends on how strong her original personality is." Doctor Zimmers then turned back to Kim.

"Now Kimberly… can you hear me?" Another drawn out 'Yes' was the response. "Kimmiarty, can you hear me as well?"

"Yes." The lower voice quickly responded.

"I vould like the two of you to become avare of each other… NOW." Immediately Kim seemed to tense up as the two personalities were suddenly thrust into each other's existence.

Dr. Zimmers continued to speak. "Kimberly? Can you still hear me?"

Kim's regular voice was strong and clear. "Yes, I do."

"Kimmiarty, can you hear me as well?"

A voice that was not near as strong responded. "Yes, I can hear you."

"Good. Now I am going to count backwards from three, and when I say 'Zero', you will be fully awake, and aware of everything that has transpired. Drei… Zwei… Oops, sorry. Three… Two… One… Zero."

Kim's green eyes slowly opened, and they first landed on her mom, and then Ron. She looked back at her mom, and tears began to flow. Both red heads stood at the same time and Kim literally launched herself into her mother's arms, all the while blubbering how sorry she was.

Then Kim looked over to Ron, who had a look of both hope and yet a small bit of fear. After all, was this Kim, or Kimmiarty?

He received an answer by the way of her lips connecting with his in a mind-numbing kiss. Her hands started on the side of Ron's face, slid down to his jaw, and continued to his neck, where her hands seemed to pause for a moment with both thumbs right in front of his windpipe. Then they continued on around his back and Kim Possible held her boyfriend tight.

"Well it looks like Kimberly has once again won another battle." Anne said with a smile and wistfully watched as the two teenagers in love continued to kiss.

Unknown to anyone, inside Kim's mind one word reverberated… "Suckers!"

One…

Two…

Three seconds later, another voice drowned out the first. "**SO** not gonna happen…"

With that, the fight was on.

**The End…** (For sure this time?)

* * *

><p>Also, I do not claim to be a psychologist or anything, I just kind of wrote what sounded good at the time. If I'm completely wrong about dual personalities, I apologize. I'm not a doctor, nor do I portray one on TV. (Let's see who gets <strong>that<strong> reference)

If necessary, I may do a short Part II if needed to explain more what happens between Team Possible and GJ.


End file.
